Dungeon Ni Deai No Accelerator
by daedrics
Summary: accelerator despues de salvar a last order en la tercera guerra mundial hace su ultimo esfuerzo para debilitar la estrella de belén lo cual consigue pero a costa de su vida, este cierra los ojos pero lo que sucedió despues lo dejo sorprendido, al parpadear se encontró en un lugar diferente a cualquiera que haya estado antes, parecía una cueva. Veamos que sucede con nuestro albino
1. capitulo 1

Que hubiera pasado si accelerator cae en danmachi capitulo uno.

Accelerator, el nivel 5 numero uno de ciudad academia, a finales de la tercera guerra mundial este realiza un cantico mágico para salvar a last order pero el precio fue un gran daño interno en el cuerpo de nuestro protagonista, este aun así logra su cometido y ahora tendría que detener la estrella de belén, este convoca sus alas torbellino que rápidamente cambian su forma tomando un parecido a unas alas blancas de ángel, este se aleja de last order y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia la estrella de belén.

*por fin puedo verlo, así que esto es cuando tienes que proteger a alguien ¿verdad?, maldito héroe, después de esto todo dependerá de ti*

Dice el peli blanco con una sonrisa mientras impacta con la tierra flotante causando un estallido, este logró desactivar los escudos de la estrella pero ese era su limite, accelerator comienza a caer de una gran altura.

*ya veo, así que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer. Maldición, me hubiera gustado estar un poco mas con esa mocosa, bueno, da igual, por lo menos esta fuera de peligro, te encargo el resto, héroe*

Dice el nivel 5 mientras cierra sus ojos, toda percepción de sus sentidos de desvanece, sonidos, tacto, olor, vista y gusto, no podía sentir nada. Pasan los segundos, accelerator recupera la conciencia abruptamente, se despierta con una respiración muy hiperventilada, cuando se calma comienza a observar su alrededor.

*¿Dónde rayos estoy?, ¿es el infierno?*

Pregunta mentalmente el peli blanco pero se da cuenta de algo.

*¿Por qué demonios estoy bañado en sangre?, que asco*

Dice el peli blanco irritado mientras se levanta.

*no tengo ni idea de como llegue aquí pero algo es seguro, debo darme un baño y para eso tengo que salir de aquí*

Dice accelerator mientras busca su bastón pero este no estaba, este lleva su mano al cuello para sentir su gargantilla pero esta tampoco estaba haciendo que se lleve una gran sorpresa.

*pero que mierda, estos es jodidamente extraño*

Dice el numero uno, este sin darle importancia a eso decide comenzar a caminar, si llego a esta cueva de la nada entonces debe haber una manera de salir, si no hay una entonces la haría el mismo, no es nada difícil para el que lleva el titulo del mas fuerte de ciudad academia, mientras caminaba de las paredes de la cueva comenzaban a salir varios monstruos que de inmediato atacan al peli blanco.

*sinceramente ya no me sorprende nada, vamos, vengan y ataquen, no me haré responsable de lo que les suceda después, esto podría ser una buena forma de ver si aun funcionan mis poderes*

Dice el esper con una sonrisa.

5 minutos después, una gran cantidad de cristales morados se encontraban por el suelo.

*¿Eeh?, ¿Qué es esto?*

Pregunta el numero uno mientras agarra uno de esos cristales y se lo coloca en el bolsillo, este sigue caminando hasta encontrar unas escaleras, unas que subían y otras que bajaban.

*¿sigue bajando?, ¿Cuál es el propósito de esta cueva?*

Pregunta el albino, este sube por las escaleras hasta salir por completo de la cueva.

*¿estaba 5 pisos abajo?, muy bien, esto me resulta muy extraño, será mejor saber donde rayos estoy o no podré regresar*

Dice accelerator mientras toda la gente lo miraba y comenzaba a reír, nuestro protagonista chista la lengua, si fuera su antiguo yo le habría dado una lección a todos pero su persona de ahora prefiere evitar gastar sus energías en cosas triviales, unos hombres se le acercan, parecían matones.

*vaya vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?, eres el que acaba de hacerse aventurero ¿verdad?, pareces ridículo con esa gran cantidad de sangre en tu cuerpo, jaja*

Dice uno de los hombres.

*ya dejen de fastidiar basuras*

Dice accelerator mientras comienza a caminar pero alguien lo detiene.

*oye, ¿acaso no sabes que debes respeto a tus superiores?, lo que acabas de decir amerita un castigo*

Dice otro hombre mientras le agarra el hombro al albino.

*sígueme tocando y te romperé esa mano*

Dice el esper.

*uy que miedo, ¿y que vas a hacer al respecto?, no tienes armas ni armadura, ¿acaso te las robaron allá adentro?, pobreci… Mierdaa*

Grita el hombre mientras es mandado a volar a una pared.

*tu lo pediste escoria, no me digas que no te lo advertí

Dice accelerator, los compañeros del hombre no del hombre no de quedarían con sus brazos cruzados y sacando sus espadas atacan al albino, este solo esboza una sonrisa y con un ruido sordo las manos de los tipos se rompen cuando sus armas tocan la piel del peli blanco.

*Oye oye, ¿son masoquistas o que?, bueno, como sea, trataré contigo primero*

Dice accelerator mientras camina hacia el tipo que arrojo a la pared, tenía su brazo roto mientras se apoyaba en dicha pared.

*por favor perdóname, haré lo que sea*

Dice el tipo con miedo en su voz, el peli blanco lo agarra de su camisa y suspira.

*¿sabes?, yo también estoy irritado, no es cómodo andar cubierto de sangre, quiero darme un baño cuanto antes así que Si quieres vivir entonces sé útil y dime donde encuentro un sitio de información turística*

Dice el esper.

*¿información turística?, no hay nada como eso aquí pero lo mas cercano en el gremio de aventureros que esta al centro de la ciudad*

Dice el aventurero.

*eso es, buen chico, ¿tan difícil era?, bien, señálame la dirección en donde esta para poder irme de aquí, estoy llamando mucho la atención*

Dice el peli blanco mientras el hombre le señala con su dedo el camino.

*bien, fue gusto hacer negocios contigo, nos vemos*

Dice accelerator mientras se va, el hombre por fin pudo desmayarse tranquilo en la posición que estaba, accelerator mientras caminaba hacia el gremio todo aquel que lo veía comenzaba a burlarse de él, este solo los ignora con una expresión de fastidio, accelerator se percata de la estructura de la ciudad, las vestimentas de los civiles y de varias razas el cual le causó intriga, un mundo al estilo medieval, después tendrá tiempo para investigar sus alrededores, primero a llegar a la dirección que de le dio, este sigue caminando y al rato este divisa el gremio de aventureros.

*debe ser ese*

Dice el peliblanco mientras se acerca, al estar afuera ve a una mujer alta, castaña, de ojos verdes pero el albino se percata de un rasgo en especifico, sus orejas, eran puntiagudas, cosa que nuevamente causo la intriga de nuestro protagonista, de igual manera este se le acerca.

*oye, ¿tu trabajas aquí?*

Pregunta accelerator.

*claro que si, ¿Qué necesitas?*

Pregunta la elfa mientras se da vuelta solo para abrir sus ojos de gran sorpresa.

*¿Qué le pasa a esta mujer?*

Se pregunta mentalmente el esper.

*¿bel san?*

Pregunta la chica.

*¿eeh?*

Pregunta accelerator.

*bel san volviste sano y salvo*

Grita la castaña mientras comienza a abrazar fuertemente al albino.

*oye, te equivocas de persona*

Dice el numero uno.

*estuviste desaparecido por 3 días, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, ¿Por qué estas cubierto de sangre?, da igual, ve a darte un baño bel, en lo que termines hablaremos sobre esto*

Dice la elfa.

*espera, te estas confundiendo de perso… espera, ¿dijiste un baño?*

Pregunta el esper, al rato después este aparece con unas ropas negras ya que las suyas se las mandaron a lavar.

*supongo que gracias por el baño, y por prestarme ropa*

Dice el peli blanco.

*no te preocupes bel, por si acaso, llámame por mi nombre por favor, recuerda que es eina*

Dice la chica.

*Muy buen, eina, te estas confundiendo de persona*

Dice accelerator.

*¿a que te refieres con eso?, es obvio que eres bel, piel blanca, cabello blanco y ojos rojos*

Dice la elfa mientras recuerda algo.

*mira, incluso hay una foto de nosotros*

dice eina mientras le muestra una foto al albino, el esper la observa y se da cuenta que había alguien que encajaba con la descripción que dio la elfa.

*esto es muy extraño, voy a un mundo que ni conozco y me confunden con alguien que tienen mis características físicas, no se por que pero tengo el presentimiento de que ese tal bel no se encuentra entre nosotros ahora mismo*

Piensa el albino.

*estuvimos buscándote por harto tiempo, la princesa de la espada, aiz wallenstein de la familia loki nos dijo que fuiste atacado por un minotauro en la mazmorra, después de que ella te salvó saliste corriendo y no te ha visto desde entonces*

Dice la elfa.

*¿aiz wallenstein?, me suena ese nombre*

Piensa accelerator.

*bueno, de todas formas me alegro de que hayas sobrevivido, no sabes lo aliviada que me siento ahora mismo*

Dice la castaña mientras abraza al peli blanco, este solo la deja ser.

*entonces, ¿me podrías dar información básica?, como donde estamos, que es esta mazmorra y lo demás*

Dice el esper, eina algo confundida le explica todo de los dioses, las familias y la mazmorra.

*ya veo, así que dices que pertenezco a la familia de Hestia*

Dice el numero uno.

*si, ¿Por qué querías que te dijera esto en primer lugar?*

Pregunta eina.

*por intereses personales*

Dice accelerator, eina comienza a mirar de muy cerca al peli blanco.

*Qué quieres*

Pregunta accelerator.

*oye bell, he estado peguntándome algo, ¿no estas algo diferente de antes de ir a la mazmorra hace 3 días?, te ves un poco mas alto y tu mirada, no es como la del inocente bell que conozco*

Dice la elfa.

*que fastidio, aun me llama por ese nombre, aunque, si lo pienso bien, podría serme beneficioso, se que es muy rastrero hacerme pasar por otra persona pero, parece ser la única manera de ser alguien aquí y poder descubrir como volver, de seguro se enterarán en algún momento pero es necesario*

Piensa el albino mientras se prepara para responder a la chica.

*estar 3 días en el calabozo solo sin ayuda donde lo único que puedes hacer es sobrevivir es suficiente para poder cambiar a alguien ¿no crees?*

Pregunta el esper.

*tienes razón, tuvo que haber sido dificil para un aventurero de nivel 1, estoy preocupada de que te haya afectado mucho*

Dice eina un poco triste.

*no te preocupes*

Dice accelerator mientras se abren unas puertas de manera abrupta, aparece una chica baja con buenas proporciones, su mirada captaba asombro y preocupación.

*¿bel kun?*

Pregunta la chica, accelerator aun no se acostumbraba a que lo llamaran con ese nombre por lo que le tomo algunos segundos responder.

*em, ¿si?*

Pregunta el peli blanco mientras la diosa comienza llorar mientras lo abraza.

*estaba muy preocupada por ti, que demonios estabas haciendo*

Pregunta la chica mientras aprieta si agarre.

*¿en serio tengo que acostumbrarme a recibir este tipo de contacto de varias personas?*

Pregunta el peliblanco claramente incómodo con este cariño.

*aproveché para llamar a la diosa Hestia y decirle que estabas aquí*

Dice eina.

*ya veo, es un gusto verla diosa*

Dice accelerator. (Nota de autor: para los que no entendieron, accelerator esta suplantando a bel cranel en danmachi, el paradero de este lo dejaré como misterio pero no esta muerto, ¿o quizás si?, xd, como sea, el esper tiene que fingir ser alguien que no es por lo que eso se le complicará un poco, fin de nota.)

*que bueno ver que estas de vuelta, ven, debes tener hambre, volvamos a casa a comer algo*

Dice la diosa.

*esta bien, nos vemos eina, te devolveré la ropa que me prestaste mañana*

Dice el numero uno, no estaba acostumbrado a despedirse o decir gracias pero tendría que adoptar una nueva manera de decir las cosas para que parezca creíble que es bel cranel.

*esta bien, aprovecha de descansar bel, nos vemos mañana cuando vayas al calabozo*

Dice la elfa, accelerator se va con hestia mientras levanta la mano en señal de despedida, el peli blanco y la diosa se van a una iglesia abandonada, hestia abre una puerta subterránea entrando así a su hogar, accelerator se mostraba algo confundido.

*¿Por qué rayos esto estaría escondido debajo de una iglesia?*

Piensa el esper.

*Bueno bel kun, primero quiero ver tu estatus*

Dice la diosa.

*¿mi estatus?, ah, mis estadísticas, eina me dijo sobre eso, es la habilidad que tienen los dioses para ver tus estadísticas a través de una marca que ellos mismos te colocan

Piensa el peli blanco.

*Bueno, quítate la polera*

Dice la chica.

*esto es malo, no tengo la marca de su familia, bueno da igual, siempre puedo escapar e intentarlo de nuevo*

Piensa accelerator suspirando mientras se quita su polera, hestia hace un gesto con sus manos haciendo que unos escritos junto con el emblema de la familia hestia, esto se gana una gran mirada de confusión por parte del numero uno.

*pero que demonios*

Piensa el esper.

*bien, veamos*

Dice hestia mientras pone una cara de sorpresa.

*bel kun, has perdido mucha resistencia, agilidad y fuerza*

Dice la diosa.

*supongo que eso es bastante malo*

Dice accelerator.

*pero, tu inteligencia ha subido un montón, demasiado a mi parecer, eh incluso. ¿e?, ¿eeee?*

Pregunta hestia.

*¿Qué pasa?*

Pregunta el peli blanco.

*obtuviste una mueva habilidad*

Dice la diosa impactada.

*¿en serio?, ¿Cuál podría ser?*

Pregunta el albino.

*no la entiendo muy bien, pero se llama, cambio de vectores, ¿Qué será eso?*

pregunta hestia.

*En serio era solo eso?, y yo que estaba comenzando a intrigarme*

Piensa accelerator decepcionado.

*bueno, ya tendremos tiempo para averiguar que es lo que hace ¿tienes hambre?, ¿quieres darte un baño?, ¿o quieres dormir?*

Pregunta hestia.

*creo que quiero dormir*

Dice el albino.

*esta bien, deja que te la preparo*

Dice la diosa mientras se va, al rato esta llama al albino y le muestra su cama, un sillón al lado de un colchón.

*¿aquí es donde dormiré yo?*

Pregunta accelerator.

*bueno si quieres puedes dormir conmigo*

Dice hestia.

*creo que tomaré el sillón*

Dice el albino mientras se recuesta.

*buenas noches bel kun*

Dice la chica.

*si si, buenas noches*

Dice el numero uno mientras cierra los ojos y comienza a dormir, hestia estaba mirando el techo mientras se recostaba.

*Cambio de vectores, esa habilidad, nunca he escuchado de ella, supongo que deberé investigar un poco, además, bel kun no es el mismo de siempre, algo cambió en esos 3 días que estuvo en el calabozo, esto es preocupante, es como otra persona intentando parecer algo que no es, pobre bel, tuvo que haber sufrido mucho, mañana le prepararé algo delicioso para cenar*

Piensa la diosa mientras se pone a dormir.

Al día siguiente nuestro protagonista abre lentamente sus ojos y comienza a estirar sus brazos.

*¿ya es de día?*

Pregunta el peli blanco mientras intenta levantarse pero siente un peso, había algo mas encima suyo debajo de esa manta, este la levanta y ve a hestia arriba suyo apoyando todos sus atributos en el torso del esper, este solo muestra una mueca de irritación utiliza su control de vectores para elevar a la diosa un poco para así salir sin problema, el albino chista la lengua.

*¿todos los dioses son así cuando duermen?, que fastidio*

Dice accelerator mientras toma una manta y tapa a la chica, este sale y va caminando por la ciudad dirección al calabozo.

*rayos, ¿Por qué se metió a mi cama?*

Dice accelerator, pero algo sucede, siente algo que no sentía hace mucho, el peligro, una mirada amenazante lo observaba desde lejos, este se da vuelta impresionado solo para darse cuenta que no era nada.

*¿Qué fue eso?*

Pregunta el peliblanco.

*esto, oye*

Dice una voz, el peli blanco se gira para ver a una chica peli plateada con traje de mesera, el peli blanco giro su cabeza quedando cara a cara muy cerca de ella por lo que la chica se aleja un poco.

*¿ee?, ¿que quieres?*

Pregunta el albino.

*disculpa pero se te cayo esto*

Dice la chica mientras muestra una piedra mágica en su mano.

*que extraño, estoy seguro de haber cambiado la que tenía ayer*

Piensa el esper.

*gracias por devolvérmela supongo*

Dice el numero uno mientras coloca la piedra en su bolsa la cual se la suministro hestia junto a otras cosas mas como bolsos de cinturón.

*eres un aventurero ¿verdad?*

Pregunta la peli plateada.

*¿eeh?, ah, si supongo que si*

Dice el peli blanco.

*¿vas al calabozo tan temprano?, ¿desayunaste siquiera?*

Pregunta la chica.

*es verdad, no he comido nada, pero tampoco es que pueda pagar algo para comer así que.*

Dice accelerator pero la chica lo interrumpe y va a buscar algo, al minuto después nuestro protagonista recibe en sus manos una caja envuelta en un pañuelo.

*no es mucho pero con eso de seguro que no pasarás hambre*

Dice la chica.

*no puedo recibirlo, ¿no es tu desayuno o algo así?, prefiero que lo comas tú*

Dice el albino.

*no te preocupes por mi, podré comer algo cuando abra el restaurante, pero a cambio, quiero que vengas a cenar en la noche, prométemelo*

Dice la peli plateada mientras muestra una cara de pena, accelerator chasquea la lengua.

*esta bien, entonces nos vemos en la noche*

Dice el albino mientras se va, al rato después, accelerator va a devolver la ropa que eina le prestó, antes de irse esta le dice que no vaya al quinto piso, el albino solo asiente y va al calabozo.

*se que dije que no iría al quinto piso o mas abajo*

Dice accelerator mientras entra a la cueva.

*pero mientras mas baje mas divertido será ¿verdad?, a la mierda los riesgos*

Grita el nivel 5 mientras hace un agujero en el suelo y salta bajando por lo menos al piso 7, varios monstruos comienzan a aparecer de diferentes formas y tamaños pero todos parecían atemorizantes, accelerator solo esboza una sonrisa.

*vamos, vengan, por favor hagan esto divertido, veamos que tan interesante es, este mundo*

Grita el esper mientras todos los monstruos van a atacar al mismo tiempo.

*Eso es vengan, da igual cuantos sean, acabaré con todos*

Dice el peliblanco emocionado.

AL rato después, accelerator estaba devolviéndose al gremio para cambiar todas sus piedras mágicas por dinero, su bolsa estaba realmente llena, incluso tuvo que dejar tiradas varias piedras mas.

*desearía haber traído una bolsa mas grande*

Piensa el nivel 5, al llegar al gremio cambia sus piedras por valis recibiendo una buena suma de diez mil valis, era una buena suma para un solo día de estar en la mazmorra.

*bien, mientras mataba a todos esos monstruos pude aprender mas sobre de que esta hecho sus cuerpos, por ahora tuve que usar ataques a distancia para matarlos pero ahora si los toco de seguro podre romperles varios huesos de sus cuerpos, no todos pero los suficientes para matarlos*

Piensa el albino.

*veamos, ¿Qué tenia que hacer ahora?*

Se pregunta accelerator cuando una imagen se le viene a la mente.

*a cambio deberás venir en la noche a cenar, prométemelo*

Dice la peli plateada en los pensamientos del chico, este chista la lengua.

*es verdad, debo ir a ese restaurante, que fastidio, pero bueno, prometí ir y no soy alguien que cae tan bajo como para no cumplir con su palabra*

Dice el esper pero primero va con su diosa, al parecer no estaba por lo que le deja un plato con comida y después se va, este llega a la entrada del restaurante.

*conque es aquí*

Dice el peli blanco mientras mira el cartel que debería decir el nombre del local.

*que fastidio, no puedo leer nada*

Piensa el esper.

*oh, viniste*

Dice la chica peli plateada de antes.

*dije que lo haría ¿verdad?*

Dice el albino.

*no me había presentado, mi nombre es syr flova, es un gusto*

Dice la mesera.

*mi nombre es bel cranel, el placer es mío*

Dice accelerator intentando sonar cordial, estos entran y el nivel 5 se sienta en la barra, una mujer llega y le da un plato increíblemente grande de espagueti.

*¿tu eres el amigo de syr?, eres muy lindo para ser aventurero*

Dice la dueña del local.

*Como sea, ¿podre comerme este inmenso plato que me sirvieron?*

Dice accelerator mientras mama mía le sirve otro plato, esta vez un gran pez asado.

*no te contengas, eres joven*

Dice la señora.

*no se que clientes frecuenta tener este restaurante pero para servir platos así deben tener un gran apetito*

Dice el peli blanco sorprendido por esto.

*¿y?, ¿Qué tal?, la estas pasando bien?*

Pregunta syr.

*la verdad es que estoy un poco abrumado*

Dice accelerator.

*lo siento mucho, parece que esta noche podré cobrar mucho*

Dice la chica.

*francamente, el dinero no me importa mucho*

Dice el nivel 5 mientras come un pedazo de pez.

*es muy emocionante ver cuantas personas diferentes vienen aquí, muchas cosas que aprender cuando hay tanta gente, conocer personas es como mi pasa tiempo, es algo que alegra mi corazón*

Dice syr.

*eres rara, te pareces un poco a ese héroe*

Dice accelerator.

*¿dijiste algo?*

Pregunta syr flova.

*no es nada*

Dice el numero uno mientras sigue comiendo, una chica gato comienza a hablar desde la entrada mientras abre las puertas.

*los clientes que tenían una reservación están aquí*

Dice la mesera mientras un grupo de personas entran al restaurante, todos vacilaron y se impresionaron un poco cuando los vieron entrar.

*¿Por qué tanto revuelo?*

Pregunta accelerator.

*¿no los conoces?, ellos son la familia loki, frecuentan mucho venir aquí, a su diosa, loki, le gusta mucho el restaurante de mama mía*

Dice la peli plateada.

*loki, ya veo, así que los dioses que residen aquí son como los dioses mitológicos de mi mundo, a excepción de unos cuantos cambios que puedo ver*

Piensa el chico mientras observa a todo ese grupo entrar, pero por alguna razón ensancha la mirada cuando ve entrar a una chica rubia de buena figura entrar como la ultima persona de la familia.

*¿Quién es esa mujer?, siento que la he visto antes*

Piensa el peli blanco.

*¿te interesa la princesa de la espada?, ella es aiz walenstein, una de las mejores guerreras de la familia loki*

Dice syr flova.

*ya veo, conque ella es aiz, eina me dijo que estaba buscando a este bel cranel desde que despareció*

Piensa el esper mientras sigue observando como la familia loki se divertía mientras comen y toman, este solo los observaba, no entendía por que tenía un grado de interés por la rubia si no la conocía para nada.

Pasa el tiempo y los clientes se iban de a poco, la familia loki aun seguía festejando.

*muy bien, aiz, cuenta lo que pasó el otro día*

Dice un bete, un tipo peli blanco mitad animal ya que tenía unas orejas de zorro.

*¿lo del otro día?*

Pregunta la rubia.

*esa vez que dejamos escapar algunos minotauros al regresar, eliminaste al último en el quinto piso, ¿no?, ¿recuerdas al idiota que estaba ah?*

Pregunta bete mientras accelerator da una mirada intrigada.

*el minotauro que se nos escapó tenía acorralado a un niño inútil, cuando aiz lo partió a la mitad el chico quedó bañado en su apestosa sangre, y se veía como un tomate*

Dice bete haciendo que sus compañeras se rían.

*este tipo*

Murmura accelerator enojado intentando controlarse.

*y eso no es todo, el tomate idiota se fue gritando, nuestra princesa lo salva y él huye con el rabo entre las piernas, para mas remate el tipo estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera pudo encontrar una salida, por lo cual estuvo 3 días en el calabozo, por su culpa nuestra aiz tuvo que usar su valioso tiempo en algo tan estúpido como intentar buscarlo, el niño logro regresar a salvo pero llego al gremio todo cubierto de sangre, jaja que patético*

Dice el pelo plateado.

*no creo que podamos culparlo en su situación*

Dice aiz.

*ya es suficiente bete, fue nuestra culpa por dejarlos del decimo piso*

Dice una elfa peli verde.

*¿eee?, ¿tiene algo de malo llamar basura a la basura?*

Pregunta bete.

*¿me llamó basura?, este tipo se va a arrepentir*

Dice accelerator mientras se levanta de la silla.

*¿bel san?*

Pregunta syr flova.

*¿tu que opinas aiz?, ¿a quien escogerías, al tomate idiota o a mi?, si ese mocoso te invitara a salir ¿aceptarías?, un mocoso debilucho no esta a la altura de aiz walenstein*

Dice bete enojado.

¿Qué debería hacer accelerator?, lo mas conveniente sería huir, hay que ser bastante valiente para enfrentarse a la familia loki, una buena huida te garantiza estar a salvo pero demonios, eso hubiera hecho bel cranel, nuestro accelerator no necesita huir, no cuando al que va a enfrentar es un debilucho.

*oye, si vas a andar menospreciando a la gente no lo hagas en frente del que estas insultando, o podrás recibir una gran paliza maldita escoria*

Dice el albino con una mirada enojada.

*¿eeeh?, ¿y quien eres tu bastardo para hablarme así?, ah, espera, eres el tomate, jajaja, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿se te dieron las pelotas para venir a agradecerle a aiz por salvarte, pues es muy tarde idiota, te perdonaré por haberme dicho tal insulto así que piérdete antes de que te destroce*

Dice bete, el albino solo se gira y camina hasta colocarse al lado de aiz, cuando esta la mira ve a alguien con una mirada que derrochaba experiencia en batalla, la mirada que le daba a bete era como cuando miras a una hormiga, no había nada de que preocuparse, solo había que pisarla, nuestro protagonista podría haber hecho eso pero no quiso solamente para no llamar la atención.

*quería hablar contigo a solas para agradecerte por ayudarme ese día, pero el parecer tendrá que ser en otro momento*

Dice el esper, la rubia lo seguía mirando, el esper comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida.

*espera, a donde vas, ¿crees que puedes insultarme e irte así nomas?, ven y pelea*

Grita bete.

*no gracias, no tengo ganas de matar a un borracho ahora*

Dice el peli blanco.

*ya veras*

Dice el miembro de la familia loki mientras arroja un vaso hacia el esper.

*bete detente*

Dice riveria pero en cuento el vaso choco con accelerator este se rompe en varios fragmentos, como si hubiera impactado en una pared.

*¿pero qué?*

Pregunta bete.

*si quieres que tu huesos estén intactos entonces mantente al margen, hoy estoy de buen humor como para arruinarle el futuro a un aventurero*

Dice el nivel 5.

*maldito, te despedazaré*

Grita bete mientras va a atacar al peli blanco pero en eso aiz y los demás lo detienen.

*detente, ya has causado suficiente revuelo*

Dice riveria.

*esta tan descontrolado que le tienen hasta una correa, que patético*

Dice accelerator mientras sale por la puerta, sin que nadie lo vea esta da una pisada haciéndolo impulsarse hacia arriba para volar hacia el calabozo, syr flova sale para ver donde estaba su amigo pero había desaparecido aiz salió a ver como estaba pero tuvo la misma suerte.

*¿Por qué no le hicieron nada?, ¿vieron como me amenazó?*

Pregunta bete.

*es tu culpa por basurearlo primero, ahí tienes lo que te mereces*

Dice riveria.

*pero lo mas importante, se fue sin pagar, no puedo creer que haga eso en el bar de mama mía*

Dice loki que también estaba ebria.

*ese chico, estaba un poco extraño, no se por que pero esto me da mala espina*

Piensa riveria, con accelerator.

*¿Por qué le perdone la vida?, me basureo a mas no poder, ¿tan blando me he vuelto?, bueno, no importa, fue lo mejor, no hay que destacar demasiado o se levantarán sospechas, pero rayos, ese tipo si que me sacó de quicio, ahora que puedo usar mis poderes ilimitadamente, ¿Qué tal una noche de diversión?, solo somos tu y yo calabozo*

Dice el albino mientras llega a la entrada de la mazmorra y entra, al bajar varios monstruos comienzan a aparecer.

*aun quiero saber como volver a mi mundo, pero, este no esta tan mal, vamos a divertirnos todo lo que podamos, ¿no están de acuerdo?, ¿malditos dioses?*

Pregunta accelerator mientras se lanza al combate.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capitulo, denle like y subscribanse.


	2. capitulo 2

Danmachi accelerator capitulo 2.

Después de lo sucedido en el bar de mama mia, accelerator habría estado toda la noche luchando en el calabozo para en la mañana volver a la casa iglesia abandonada.

*que buena manera de des estresarse , pero por no dormir en toda la noche me entró el sueño así que iré directo a la cama*

Dice accelerator, a lo lejos nota a cierta diosa que lo estaba esperando, esta en cuanto lo nota no duda en abalanzarse hacia él.

*pero que demonios*

Dice el albino.

*bel kun, me tenías preocupada, como no habías vuelto pensé, pensé que.*

*¿Qué me había ido?*

Pregunta accelerator completando su frase.

*se que soy una diosa inútil, nuestra familia no es la mejor, intentare mejorar, lo prometo pero por favor*

Dice hestia, el esper coloca su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica.

*no sigas, escaparme es en lo último que pensaría, así que no te preocupes*

Dice el albino, hestia da una gran sonrisa.

*bien, quiero ir a dormir, estar toda la noche en el calabozo me cansó*

Menciona el numero uno.

*¿toda la noche?, ¿no te lastimaste o algo así?*

Pregunta hestia.

*no, solo quiero dormir*

Dice el nivel 5, los 2 al pasadizo secreto de las ruinas para llegar a su casa subterránea.

*puedes dormir en mi cama por ahora*

Dice la diosa, accelerator solo se recuesta.

*mas tarde te despertaré para ver tus estadísticas*

Dice hestia.

*¿es necesario?*

Pregunta el albino.

*si, tengo que siempre ver como va tu crecimiento*

Dice la chica.

*esta bien, despiértame después*

Dice accelerator mientras se pone a dormir, al rato hestia lo despierta y le revisa las estadísticas, no había ningún cambio notorio pero algo con lo que tenía dudas hestia era en su habilidad, cambio de vectores.

*bien, terminamos*

Dice la diosa.

*¿algún cambio notorio?*

Pregunta accelerator.

*no, tus estadísticas básicas subieron solo un poco pero aun me intriga tu habilidad*

Dice la chica.

*¿sabes lo que es un vector?*

Pregunta el peli blanco.

*no, ¿tu sabes lo que es?*

Pregunta hestia.

*no, tampoco lo se. Si una diosa no tiene idea de lo que es los vectores entonces es mejor no explicar los fenómenos científicos ya que en mi mundo estos llegan a denegar la existencia del mismo dios, imaginar que conflictos causaría la sola propagación de esta información*

Piensa el albino.

*supongo que tendré que investigar eso, lo único que digo es que tengas cuidado*

Dice la diosa.

*si si, lo tendré*

Dice el numero uno.

*se me olvidaba, voy a ausentarme por 2 o 3 días*

Dice hestia con una sonrisa.

*¿A dónde?*

Pregunta el albino.

*al banquete de los dioses*

Dice la chica.

*esta bien, no es que me interese mucho*

Dice el nivel 5.

*ni te preocupes bel kun, confía en mi*

Dice la chica sonriente con un pulgar arriba, accelerator la mira confundido por unos momentos.

*ahora si me estoy preocupando de lo que vas a hacer allá,

Dice el albino.

Después de su conversación con su diosa, el peli blanco estaba caminando por las calles dirección al calabozo pero en el camino ve el restaurante el día anterior, este chista la lengua.

*maldición, ya ni tengo ganas de entrar ahí*

Dice el albino enojado pero recuerda algo.

*es verdad, ayer no pagué lo que comí, todo por culpa de ese zorro de mierda*

Dice accelerator pasando por la entrada.

*oh, eres tu*

dice mama mia.

*bel san*

Dice syr.

*¿y bien?, supongo que no solo viniste a saludar*

Dice la mujer.

*si, vengo a pagar la comida de ayer y a pedir disculpas por lo sucedido*

Dice el peli blanco entregando una bolsa con monedas.

*Me alegra de que hayas vuelto a pagar, aunque si no lo hubieras hecho, habría ido personalmente a cobrarte*

Dice mama mia en tono amenazante.

*si si como sea*

Dice el albino desinteresado en la amenaza, de todas maneras estuvo muy acostumbrado a recibirlas.

*me alegra volver a verte bel*

Dice syr.

*gracias, supongo*

Dice el albino.

*vas al calabozo hoy ¿verdad?, toma*

Dice la chica sacando un almuerzo.

*¿ee?, no puedo aceptarlo*

Dice accelerator.

*por favor, te pido que lo aceptes*

Dice la chica con un ligero sonrojo en tono suplicante, el albino no tuvo mas remedió que aceptar mientras chistaba la lengua.

*esta bien, gracias*

Dice el esper, la peli plateada se va a la cocina con una sonrisa.

*parece que le agradas a syr, escucha, te perdonamos porque ella insistió de que eras un buen tipo*

Dice mama mia.

*¿Por qué haría eso?, soy una persona que acaba de conocer, me esta ayudando mucho e incluso me esta haciendo almuerzos, ¿Por qué podría ser?*

Piensa accelerator, esto en verdad se le hacía bastante extraño.

*¿Te pasa algo?*

Pregunta la mujer.

*nada, solo que estoy confundido*

Dice el peli blanco.

*¿Por qué?*

Pregunta la dueña del restaurante.

*no entiendo el por que esta haciendo esto, nos conocimos recién ayer pero me trata demasiado bien, se preocupa demasiado por mi y hace cosas se las cuales la mayoría de las personas estaría muy fastidiada como intentar ayudarme*

Dice el albino, claramente nunca tuvo amigos, lo mas cercano podría haber sido kamillou touma, hamazura shiage y last order. Mama mia mira al peli blanco para dar una sonrisa.

*eso se llama amistad tonto, si es por un amigo puedes incluso hasta hacer lo imposible para intentar ayudarlo, así que no preguntes el por que, mejor agradécelo, tener alguien que se preocupe así por ti no se encuentra todo los días*

Dice la señora comenzando a empujar al esper hacia afuera de su tienda.

*bueno, ya tendrás tiempo para pensar en lo que te dije, ahora vete, ten cuidado y no te perdonare si mueres, dale, a trabajar*

Dice la mujer mientras accelerator se iba sin decir nada mientras las meseras lo miraban con una sonrisa mientras se dirige hacia el calabozo.

*amistad ¿eeh?, nunca lo pensé*

Dice el peli blanco mientras ve el almuerzo que se le entrego por lo que una imagen de syr y last order se le viene a la mente haciendo que este chistara la lengua.

* maldición, esas 2 tienen mucho en común*

Dice el numero uno guardando su almuerzo en un saco donde llevaba sus cosas, al entrar a la torre este comienza a observar el equipamiento que tenían todas las personas.

*parece que llevan un buen equipo, bueno, no se por que me fijo en esto si noo necesito un arma*

Dice el peli blanco mientras entra a la mazmorra, mientras tanto, hestia estaba en el banquete de los dioses, al parecer quería pedirle algo a su amiga hefesto. Con accelerator, este había terminado de matar a los monstruos de las cercanías.

*muy bien, vamos al siguiente piso*

Dice el peli blanco mientras va a agarrar su bolsa pero había algo que sobresalía de esta, accelerator intrigado agarra dicho objeto y ve que era el almuerzo que le habían regalado.

*tener a alguien que se preocupe así por ti no se encuentra todos los días.*

*estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto bel san.*

Estas palabras invadieron la mente del albino haciendo que chiste la lengua.

*supongo que un descanso no vendría mal*

Dice el esper abriendo su almuerzo para comenzar a comérselo.

Al rato después, accelerator ya habría matado a una buena cantidad de monstruos llegando esta vez al piso 8, después de cambiar sus gemas por valis decide caminar un poco por la ciudad.

*Otra vez deje un montón de cristales en el suelo, no puedo desperdiciarlos así, debo buscar una solución lo antes posible*

Dice el nivel 5 mie tras pasa al lado de una tienda, este observa con atención la vitrina que contenía varias armas.

*parecen algo caras*

Piensa el peli blanco, no había nada de malo en curiosear de vez en cuando, una persona pada por detrás de él.

*Hola bel, ¿Cómo has estado?*

Pregunta un Hombre peli azul.

*em, hola*

Dice accelerator.

*vamos, no te pongas así, ¿no me recuerdas?, soy yo, miach*

Dice el hombre.

*ah, otro dios mas*

Piensa el albino.

*lo siento, no pude recordarlo*

Dice el numero uno.

*no te preocupes, pasaste por un infierno ¿verdad?, escuche lo que te pasó en el calabozo, lo siento mucho*

Dice el dios.

*no se preocupe, de todas maneras ahora estoy bien*

Dice el esper.

*si, por lo que veo has cambiado, espera*

Dice el hombre sacando algo de su bolsillo.

*toma, acéptalas, tómalo como agradecimiento por ayudar tanto a mi familia*

Dice miach.

*em, gracias, supongo*

Dice accelerator.

*no te preocupes, cuídate bel, nos vemos*

Dice el dios dándole u a palmada a en el hombro al peli blanco para seguido irse a su hogar y dormir, al día siguiente este estaría caminando de nuevo hacia el calabozo.

*supongo que hestia no volverá hoy día tampoco.

Piensa el numero uno pero en ese instante alguien lo llama.

*oyee, pelo blanco, espera un poco, necesito un favor*

Dice ania, una mesera con orejas de gato que trabaja en el mismo restaurante que syr.

*¿me dijo pelo blanco?*

Pregunta accelerator, este se acerca a ella.

*¿Qué es lo que quieres?*

Pregunta el albino mientras la chica gato le entrega un monedero.

*¿Qué es esto?*

Pregunta el nivel 5.

*Quiero que le lleves a syr el monedero que dejó aquí*

Dice la chica.

*esto, aun no entiendo*

Dice el esper.

*ania no le has explicado bien*

dice ryuu.

*pero si le dije claramente que le lleve a syr el monedero que dejo aquí por irse al monsterfilia*

Dice la chica gato.

*pues es eso, pero syr no se ha escapado, solo se tomó el día libre pero podría estar en problemas sin dinero, por favor señor cranel*

Dice la rubia.

*¿me veo como algún mensajero?, ni me gusta hacer malditos mandados, pero bueno, de todas maneras quería cambiar un poco de aires, he estado mucho tiempo yendo al calabozo*

Piensa el albino.

*bien, déjamelo a mi*

Dice accelerator mientras pide que le cuenten el lugar y lo que es el monsterfilia.

Mientras en otro lugar.

Loki estaba acompañada de aiz al frente de una persona encapuchada.

*¿Qué tramas ahora?, ¿de nuevo viste a un hijo de otra familia y decidiste hacerlo tuyo?, maldición, si que eres problemática, diosa adicta al sexo*

Dice loki observando a freya, mientras tanto, hestia terminaba de hacer lo que necesitaba con hefesto por lo que ahora iría a buscar al albino, con loki nuevamente.

*¿bien?, ¿Quién fue el desafortunado esta vez?*

Pregunta la peli roja.

*uno débil, poco confiable y llora fácilmente, o eso es lo que debería decir, pero en solo 3 días cambio, como si fuera otra persona, pero lo mas importante, paso de ser un aura transparente, a un aura negra, ganó poder, por lo que ahora se ve mucho mas delicioso, es hermoso*

Dice freya mientras aiz mira por la ventana y ve a accelerator caminando entre la gente.

*bueno, ahora tengo una emergencia por lo que tengo que irme*

Dice la peli blanca.

*espera, no puedes, maldición, me dejó incluso la cuenta*

Replica loki mientras la princesa de la espada estaba con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

*¿pasa algo?*

Pregunta la diosa peli roja.

*no es nada*

Dice la rubia.

Con accelerator.

*maldición, hay mucha gente, será complicado buscar a esa chica*

Dice el esper.

*bel*

Dice una voz que el albino conocía muy bien.

*¿diosa? ¿Qué haces aquí?*

Pregunta el peli blanco .

*Es que te extrañaba, ¿y tu a mi?

pregunta hestia, el nivel 5 solo evita la pregunta.

*bueno, no importa, estamos unidos por un vinculo, vamos, tengamos una cita*

Dice la diosa agarrando de la mano al esper.

*espera, tengo que buscar a alguien*

Dice accelerator.

*esta bien, lo buscaremos mientras tenemos nuestra cita, 2 pájaros de un tiro*

Dice la chica.

*que fastidio*

Dice el albino, hestia lo lleva a su cita, comen y todo eso.

*¿estas buscando una chica?, te estas volviendo mujeriego bel*

Dice la diosa.

*que molesta*

Dice el albino, unas grandes pisadas se comienzan a escuchar de una de las entradas al coliseo, una gran bestia con la apariencia de un gorila sale de la oscuridad el cual comienza a ver a hestia.

*bel, ¿es idea mía o esa cosa me esta mirando?*

Pregunta la diosa.

*podría encargarme de él ahora mismo pero hay muchas personas alrededor, si quiero hacer esto sin que nadie salga herido, entonces debo llevarlo a un lugar abierto y desierto*

Piensa el numero uno mientras observa el interior de la ciudad y a hestia.

*si esta persiguiendo a esta chica, entonces puedo usarla de cebo*

Dice el esper tomando a la diosa en sus brazos y así de una pisada retrocede hasta entrar por unos callejones.

*¿bel?*

Pregunta hestia.

*después te explicaré, ahora centrémonos en escapar*

Dice el peli blanco aterrizando y así soltando a la chica.

*bien, movámonos*

Dice el albino comenzando a caminar pero en seguida el monstruo cae al suelo con sed de sangre.

*llegó bastante rápido, no debo subestimarlo*

Piensa el esper, la bestia estaba estirando sus manos para capturar a hestia.

*oye, maldita copia de donky kong, si la tocas, te pulverizaré*

Grita accelerator mientras pisa el suelo haciendo que un gran torbellino negro impacte con el monstruo arrojándolo unos metros lejos.

*bien, vámonos*

Dice el esper tomando la mano de hestia para comenzar a correr, no hacía falta decir que la chica estaba impactada con ese ataque, ¿acaso era magía?.

*bueno, ya lo atraje aquí, todos los ciudadanos se resguardaron en sus casas, perfecto, ahora solo falta esconder a la diosa*

Piensa el albino mientras ve una entrada subterránea este hace entrar a hestia para cerrar la reja dejándolo solo a él afuera.

*¿bel?, ¿Qué haces?*

Pregunta hestia.

*escapa, ahora estarás a salvo, yo tengo asuntos que arreglar con esa bestia*

Dice accelerator.

*espera, por que haces esto, por favor, no vayas*

Dice la diosa suplicante.

*no te preocupes, volveré*

Dice el peli blanco mientras comienza a irse.

*espera, regresaa*

Grita la chica pero el esper ya se había ido.

*bien, ¿en donde estas?*

Pregunta accelerator, el gorila se le aparece en el en frente a él.

*bueno, pareces fuerte, iniciemos esto*

Dice el nivel 5 con una sonrisa.

Con hestia, esta estaba corriendo por el camino subterráneo.

*no puedo dejarlo solo, espérame bel, ya voy*

Dice la diosa, volviendo con accelerator.

*mueree*

Grita el albino mientras manda un tornado a la bestia, esta la recibe de lleno pero aun así se levanta.

*maldición, es el cuarto tornado que lanzo, esta mierda es mas resistente de lo que creí, aunque si lanzo un tornado con todas mis fuerzas lo mas seguro es que el gorila impacte en una casa, maldición, esto me esta sacando de quicio*

Dice accelerator fastidiado.

*beel*

Dice una voz sorprendiendo al nivel 5, era su diosa que estaba a algunos metros lejos.

*que mierda estas haciendo, te dije que te fueras*

Grita el peli blanco, el monstruo cambia de objetivo y se dirige a hestia, el esper da una pisada dando un mini salto para así llegar donde la chica, agarrarla y bajar unas escaleras.

*maldición, ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?, ¿Quién en su sano juicio volvería a arriesgarse aquí?*

Pregunta accelerator.

*aun no lo entiendes ¿verdad?, no hay nada en este mundo que me haga abandonarte, tuu deseas protegerme, es lo mismo conmigo, no puedo dejarte solo cuando te sacrificas por mi*

Dice la diosa, el peli blanco miraba impactado.

*¿por una razón tan irrelevante volvió aquí?, ¿Por qué la gente de aquí es tan estúpida?*

Piensa el nivel 5.

*toma, tengo algo para ti*

Dice hestia entregando un cuchillo negro, accelerator lo toma y al desenfundar la hoja pudo observar unos escritos que brillaban.

*Es nuestro cuchillo, lo llamo el cuchillo hestia*

Dice la chica, accelerator observaba el arma, se veía muy cara, ¿Qué hizo esa diosa para obtener eso?.

*¿Cómo obtuviste esto?*

Pregunta el albino.

*eso no importa ahora, con esto de seguro podrás derrotar al monstruo*

Dice hestia mientras accelerator la observa.

*otra persona que hace estupideces por solo ayudarme, es estúpido, no ganas nada haciendo eso*

Piensa el peli blanco devolviéndole el chuchillo a su diosa.

*Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo*

Dice el chico mientras la bestia los encontraba.

*pero, ¿Por qué?*

Pregunta hestia.

*por que esa arma, no fue hecha para mi*

Dice el albino mientras comienza a caminar hacia el mono gigante.

*si, ese cuchillo fue hecho para bel cranel, no para accelerator, solo soy un villano que intenta suplantar la identidad de alguien en este mundo*

Piensa el esper, su conciencia no permitiría que su cuerpo tome ese cuchillo, el gorila comenzaba a cargar contra el peli blanco.

*pero, aunque haya rechazado esa arma, eso no quiere decir que necesite una ¿verdad?*

Pregunta accelerator, cuando el monstruo esta a unos metros de distancia, este pega una sonrisa para seguida mente reír a carcajadas haciendo que un gran tornado comience a formarse del suelo, las carcajadas seguían y seguían.

*si no puedo enviarte tornados, entonces te enviaré hacia arriba*

Grita el nivel 5.

*¿Qué es esto?, ¿Cómo puede usar una magia tan poderosa?, en sus estadísticas no tenía nada de mana, un momento, esto, ¿podría ser su habilidad?, ¿cambio de vectores?*

Pregunta hestia, el menstruo es arrastrado por el viento y enviado a dentro del tornado.

*bien, empecemos con el espectáculo*

Grita el albino, el tornado, unas chispas salieron del tornado haciendo que este se encendiera en fuego.

*¿Qué es eso?*

Pregunta eina observando desde lejos el fenómeno.

*¿es la magia de alguien?, aunque fuera de la familia freya, es demasiado*

Dice misha, aiz observa el tornado muy fijamente.

*ese tipo de magia, nunca antes la he visto*

Dice loki, todos estaban impactados, la rubia comienza a correr hacia el fenómeno acompalada de si diosa.

Con accelerator, este aun seguía con su risa desquiciada. el tornado era de un tamaño en especifico por lo que no haría daño en las casas alrededor, el tornado de fuego cada vez era mas alto.

*no mueras aun, debes sufrir mas, pagaras por las molestias que me causaste maldita escoria*

Dice accelerator mientras sigue riendo, a los segundos el tornado se disipa dejando solo el cristal mágico.

*oh, calciné todo su cuerpo, ¿me excedí mucho?, bueno, no importa, se lo merecía de todos, debilucho*

Dice el albino.

*lo conseguiste*

Grita hestia mientras la gente salía de sus casas a aplaudir al peli blanco.

*¿Eeh?, maldición, ahora llamé mucho la atención*

Piensa el esper mientras hestia lo va a abrazar.

*lo hiciste bel*

Grita la chica.

*bueno, supongo que esta vez lo dejaré pasar, todas las personas de este mundo son estúpidas, pero, supongo que tampoco es necesariamente algo malo*

Piensa el nivel 5, de entre la multitud estaba aiz walenstein sonriendo, esta se va junto con loki que no alcanzo a ver la razón del tornado.

*bueno, supongo que ya podemos volver a casa*

Dice el peli blanco.

*si, volvamos a cas.*

Dice hestia cayendo al suelo.

*oye, espera*

Dice accelerator mientras sostiene a su diosa en brazos, este con sus vectores le hace un chequeo rápido.

*solo se desmayo por el cansancio, por lo menos no fue algo peor*

Piensa el esper, este toma en brazos a su diosa y se va, a la noche, accelerator estaba en el restaurante de mama mia descansando a fuera de la habitación en la que pusieron a hestia, este escucha a alguien subir.

*¿Cómo esta?*

Pregunta syr flova.

*esta descansando, gracias por prestarnos una cama*

Dice el albino.

*no te preocupes, entre amigo debemos siempre ayudarnos, yo, lo siento, te viste envuelto en esto por que olvidé mi monedero*

Dice la peli plateada con pena.

*ah, eso, no te preocupes*

Dice el esper.

*ah, y otra cosa, los ciudadanos dijeron que te viste como un héroe luchando contra el monstruo*

Dice syr flova.

*¿un héroe?, están dándome mucho crédito, no soy un héroe *

Dice el peli blanco.

*eso no es cierto, de hecho vi una parte*

Dice la chica acercándose al oído del albino.

*y me enamore*

Dice la chica confundiendo al peli blanco.

*¿eeh?*

Pregunta el esper.

*tengo que volver al trabajo, nos vemos*

Dice la chica mientras se va, accelerator decidió olvidar lo que había pasado.

*bel kun, ven por favor*

Dice hestia.

*¿ya despertó?*

Pregunta el numero uno, ya adentro de la habitación, accelerator le explica todo lo sucedido a la diosa.

*ya veo*

Dice la chuca.

*oye, esto, ¿Cuánto te endeudaste para conseguirme esto?*

Pregunta accelerator sacando el cuchillo.

*¿Cómo sabes que me endeudé?*

Pregunta hestia.

*es obvio, no tienes nada de dinero y de repente vienes con esta cosa que parece valer millones*

Dice el peli blanco.

*muy bien, eso dolió*

Dice la diosa.

*bueno, ya que esto supuestamente es mío me lo quedaré por mientras así que como un buen comprador debo pagarlo*

Dice el nivel 5 dando a entender que él pagaría por el cuchillo.

*no tienes que hacerlo*

Dice la diosa.

*no, lo haré, es mio, yo lo pago, tu descansa, nos vemos*

Dice el albino.

*espera, bel, quiero preguntarte algo, cuando mataste al monstruo mono, el ataque que usaste, no fue magia ¿verdad?, fue por tu habilidad, por lo que sabes que es esé cambio de vectores, ¿te importaría contarme bel?*

Pregunta la chica, accelerator la observa por unos instantes.

*mejor no lo hagas, creo que te estoy agobiando mucho, lo siento, voy a dormir otro rato*

Dice la diosa.

*no, será mejor contártelo, de todas maneras se sabrá en algún momento*

Dice accelerator, hestia miraba muy interesada.

*empecemos por lo básico, primero que todo, ¿sabes lo que es un vector?*.

Bueno chicos, hasta aquí el capitulo, denle like y subscribanse


	3. capitulo 3

Dungeon ni deai no accelerator capitulo 3.

Hestia estaba levantándose temprano para ir a trabajar, esta se viste con su uniforme para el trabajo, al terminar observa a accelerator dormido en el típico sillón, la diosa queda observándolo por un momento para recordar lo sucedido el día anterior.

*flash back*

*¿sabes lo que es un vector?*

Pregunta accelerator.

*¿un vector?, recuerdo que lo mencionaste antes pero dijiste que no sabías*

Dice la chica.

*eso fue una mentira*

Dice el albino.

*¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me lo ocultarías?*

Pregunta hestia.

*tengo mis motivos*

Dice el esper.

*esta bien, sigue*

Dice la peli negra.

*un vector es un ente imaginario que se usa para representar magnitudes vectoriales*

Dice accelerator.

*¿magnitudes de qué?*

Pregunta hestia, el peli blanco solo suspira y pone una moneda encima del mueble al lado de la cama.

*escucha, si yo empujo esta moneda con mi dedo, ¿Qué pasa?*

Pregunta el numero uno.

*la moneda se moverá*

Dice la diosa.

*exacto, eso pasaría, pero matemáticamente hablando yo ejercí una fuerza representada en números, por lógica, ¿Qué pasaría si aumento dichos números al empujar la moneda?*

Pregunta el albino.

*no entiendo muy bien pero aumentaría la fuerza con la que mueves el objeto ¿verdad?*

Pregunta la chica.

*si, mientras mas aumenten esos números más fuerza se ejecutará, todo esto es representado por una flecha imaginaria, la cual apunta hacia donde estoy empujando el objeto y mientras mas fuerza le ponga más larga será la flecha, eso es básicamente un vector, intenté dejarlo lo mas simplificado posible*

Dice el esper.

*creo que entiendo tu punto*

Dice hestia.

*bien, ahora imagina que yo pueda controlar a voluntad esa flecha con cualquier cosa o ataque que entre en contacto con mi piel*

Dice accelerator mientras comienza a mover su dedo hacia la moneda.

*lo cual significa que con solo tocar esta moneda. Puedo hacer esto*

Dice el peli blanco, al tocar la moneda, esta sale disparada hacia la pared incrustándose en ella, la diosa queda sorprendida por este hecho.

*puedo aumentar la fuerza que se ejecuta, al igual que su dirección, también al controlar los vectores del viento puedo efectuar esos tornados que viste antes, eso es lo que hace la manipulación de vectores, se requiere una gran cantidad de calculo para hacer estas cosas*

Dice el albino, hestia se había quedado sin habla, con suerte pudo entender ahora la habilidad del chico, un poder extremadamente aterrador.

*oye, dices que tienes el poder de controlar esa flecha imaginaria ¿verdad?, ¿Cómo puedes controlar algo que no existe?*

Pregunta la chica.

*ahí nos estaríamos basando en la teoría de la realidad personal la cual no diré ya que es un fastidio, además he estado revelando demasiada información de los fenómenos científicos, mas de lo que debería*

Dice accelerator pensando lo último.

*no seas así, no puedes dejarme con la duda bel kun*

Dice la chica.

*no quiero, es tarde y tengo sueño, volvamos a casa para dormir, prepárate, te espero abajo*

Dice el numero uno mientras comienza a caminar hacia la puerta.

*esto, bel kun, tengo un pregunta más*

Dice hestia.

*¿Cuál es?*

Pregunta el albino.

*yo, no entiendo, ¿Por qué tanta explicación para una simple acción como lo es el mover un objeto?, ¿Cómo es que sabes sobre esta información tan complicada?*

Dice la peli negra, el peli blanco la observa por un momento antes de suspirar.

*ya que eres una diosa, no se si lo entiendes, pero el ser humano es una entidad curiosa, tarde o temprano se preguntará el porque suceden las cosas, ¿Por qué nacemos?, ¿por qué morimos?, ¿Por qué el cielo es azul?. ¿Por qué existimos?, por minúsculo que parezca debe haber respuesta para todo, ¿nunca te has preguntado la razón por la que tu existes?, ¿o ya sabes el motivo de tu propia existencia?*

Pregunta accelerator dejando sin palabras a la peli negra.

*yo, no se, ahora mi cabeza da vueltas*

Dice la diosa.

*entonces enfócate en tu vida normal y no en esas preguntas, solo te dije esto para que entendieras lo que era la manipulación de vectores, cuando desperté en el calabozo luego de esos 3 días ya tenía toda esta información en mi cerebro, y ya con eso explicado te esperaré abajo. Ah, se me olvidaba, te agradecería mucho que no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto*

Dice accelerator mientras se va, hestia queda pensativa.

*¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el calabozo en esos 3 días?, bel, perdóname, cambiaste, todo porque soy una diosa inútil*

Piensa la chica, esta se prepara y va a la entrada del restaurante, después de despedirse de syr flova y las demás estos comienzan a caminar en la oscuridad de la noche, a lo largo de esa caminata, el albino comenzó a notar que hestia estaba mas tranquila que de costumbre por lo que suspira.

*sientes culpa por lo que me pasó ¿verdad?*

Pregunta el albino para sorpresa de la peli negra*

*¿Cómo lo sabes?*

Pregunta hestia.

*eres muy mala fingiendo si creías que no me percataría, no te preocupes, sea como sea lo que sea que me haya pasado ya no importa, enfoquémonos en el futuro, no quiero que eso afecte nuestra relación, te lo pido por favor*

Dice el peli blanco, al parecer se acostumbró aunque sea a abrirse un poco más a la gente, hestia sonríe.

*si, por supuesto, jamás te abandonaré bel kun*

Dice la diosa.

*el sentimiento es mutuo*

Dice accelerator, estos llegan a su hogar.

En el presente.

*gracias por contarme todo esto bel kun, haré todo lo posible para ayudarte en lo que sea*

Dice hestia mientras se va, en el segundo desde que ella se había ido, accelerator chista la lengua.

*que estúpido*

Dice el albino acomodándose para volver a dormir.

Mucho mas tarde, nuestro protagonista abre sus ojos para seguido comenzar a levantarse.

*bueno, supongo que este será otro día de incursión en el calabozo*

Dice el esper para comenzar a vestirse, al salir de la iglesia abandonada comenzaría a caminar tranquilamente, en ese lapso de tiempo este piensa en algo.

*estuve ingresando mas abajo del piso 5 a escondidas varías ocasiones, debería pedir un permiso a esa elfa para poder ir mas abajo.

*dice el numero uno mientras se acerca al gremio de aventureros.

5 minutos después.

*¿quee?, ¿ir al séptimo piso?, ¿estas loco?, casi te matan en el quinto, no puedes ir mas abajo*

Grita eina.

*que ruidosa*

Murmura accelerator.

*si no mal recuerdo casi me matan por que un minotauro escapó de los pisos superiores, por lo que no fue culpa del piso en el que estaba, así que creo que puedo ir al piso 7 aunque sea*

Dice el albino, la elfa queda en silencio por unos momentos.

*eso, es un buen argumento, supongo entonces que si podría darte el permiso, pero antes*

Dice la chica observando el cuerpo del esper.

*¿Qué pasa?*

Pregunta el nivel 5.

*esto, tu armadura*

Dice eina para que el peli blanco se observara a si mismo.

*es verdad, no tengo una, tendré que ir a comprar en algún momento*

Dice el peli blanco.

*ya se, ¿estas libre mañana?*

Pregunta la castaña.

*¿EEH?*

Pregunta accelerator…

Al día siguiente.

Accelerator estaba esperando apoyado en una estatua.

*Si sigo aventurándome en el calabozo sin armadura levantaré aun mas sospechas, debo aparentar ser alguien común y corriente*

Piensa el numero uno.

*bel san*

Dice una voz, el albino gira su cabeza para ver a eina acercándose.

*Buenos días, veo que llegaste temprano, ¿tantas ganas tenías de salir conmigo?*

Pregunta la chica.

*no molestes y vamos*

Dice el nivel 5 chistando la lengua.

*espera, ¿ni siquiera vas a decir como me veo?*

Pregunta eina, accelerator se voltea a verla para suspirar.

*supongo que te queda bien*

Dice el albino, la chica sonríe y terminan yendo a la tienda de la familia hefestos.

*supongo que sabes que no puedo pagar nada de esto ¿verdad?*

Pregunta el peli blanco.

*si lo se, por eso subiremos mas en el ascensor*

Dice eina para curiosidad de accelerator, al subir llegan a un lugar un poco mas común, menos elegantes que las tiendas de hefesto, el nivel 5 comienza a mirar los precios.

*esto es mas barato*

Dice el albino.

*¿cierto?, en este lugar están los herreros nuevos donde venden sus obras, sale mucho mas barato, ve y busca algo que te guste*

Dice la consejera, accelerator comienza a ver varias armaduras hasta que observa una caja en especifica.

*¿y esto?*

Pregunta el albino comenzando a ver la armadura ligera puesta en la caja.

*welf crotso, parece una buena armadura, excepto por la pechera, estoy obligado a comprarla toda pero solo usaré las hombreras y los ante brazos encima de mi ropa, pareceré un estúpido si uso todo eso*

Dice accelerator mientras recoge la caja.

*¿encontraste algo que te gustara?*

Pregunta eina.

*si, compraré armadura ligera*

Dice el esper.

*ya veo, si te sientes cómodo entonces cómpralo*

Dice la consejera, después de que el albino hiciera su compra, estos salen de la tienda, ya se estaba haciendo tarde.

*supongo que gracias por ayudarme*

Dice accelerator.

*no te preocupes, pero antes de que te vayas, toma esto, es un regalo de mi parte, recuerda usarlo siempre, nunca se sabe cuando podría morir un aventurero, conocí a muchos que jamás volvieron del calabozo así que por favor, acéptalo*

Dice la chica, el albino solo suspira.

*esta bien, me lo quedaré, nos vemos, eina*

Dice el chico comenzando a caminar de vuelta a su hogar.

*adiós bel san, hasta mañana*

Dice la mitad elfa también yéndose del lugar.

El peli blanco estaba caminando y decide pasar por unos callejones, un ligero atajo.

*ya se esta haciendo tarde, bueno, creo que con esto ya pasaré mas creíble*

Dice el albino.

al llegar a un lugar en especifico una niña pasa corriendo chocando con el esper para así tropezarse y caer al suelo.

*¿eeh?*

Pregunta el peli blanco mientras se gira a ver a la chica.

*oye ¿estas bie.?*

Pregunta accelerator pero de inmediato es interrumpido por un tipo que estaba corriendo hacia la chica.

*maldita prum ya verás*

Grita el hombre blandiendo su espada pero de inmediato un roca sale volando impactando en su espada haciendo que la suelte.

*¿pero que demonios?*

Pregunta el tipo.

*Eso debería preguntarte yo, ¿Qué pretendes intentando matar a una chica?*

Pregunta el albino, el hombre recoge su espada.

*¿eres su amigo?*

Pregunta el tipo.

*no la conozco, pero aun así no es motivo para quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras intentas asesinarla frente a mi, además, hoy no he tenido nada de diversión, viniste en el momento perfecto maldita escoria, voy a hacer una gran obra de arte contigo*

Dice el peli blanco con una sonrisa.

*¿Entonces la defenderás?, muy bien, toma esto*

Grita el hombre mientras va a atacar, el albino se queda parado sin mas.

*¿no usará su cuchillo?*

Piensa la chica observando que el arma del chico seguía enfundada, el nivel 5 solo sonríe frente a esta situación.

*detente*

Dice una voz, los 2 giran sus cabezas para ver a una cierta mesera del bar de mama mia.

*no deberías intentar atacar a alguien en plena ciudad*

Dice ryuu.

*¿Qué?, no te metas*

Dice el tipo.

*silencio, si no quieres escuchar. Entonces usaré la fuerza, aunque siempre termino excediéndome*

Dice la rubia amenazante por lo que el tipo de va al sentirse amenazado.

*¿eeh?, no sabia ese lado tuyo*

Dice accelerator.

*un lado del cual quisiera olvidar, de todas formas, ¿estas bien?, syr se pondría muy triste si te pasara algo*

Dice la chica.

*no te preocupes, ese tipo no podría haberme hecho nada ni en un millón de años, es mas, el debería agradecerte, le salvaste la vida*

Dice el albino para confusión de ryuu.

*bueno, como sea, ¿estas bien?*

Pregunta el esper dándose vuelta solo para ver que la niña ya se había ido.

*¿se fue?, como sea, me ahorra muchas molestias*

Piensa el numero uno.

*bueno, me alegra que estés bien, pero debo irme, nos vemos*

Dice la rubia mientras se va.

*ah, si, hasta luego*

Dice accelerator mientras se va también.

AL día siguiente, accelerator ya estaba vestido con parte de su armadura, tenía hombreras, ante braseros y un poco de armadura en sus caderas, algo que no fuera tan vistoso, no me agradaba la idea de usar su pechera por lo que decidió quitársela, al salir de casa se dirige a la entrada del calabozo al llegar este comienza a observar varios aventureros que tenía un acompañante el cual tenía una mochila gigante, esto obtiene la curiosidad de accelerator.

*estos son lis famosos soporte ¿verdad?, debería contratar también a alguno, me sería muy útil*

Dice el numero uno.

*esto, señor, oiga*

Dice una voz, el albino se da la vuelta para ver a una chica baja con capucha.

*hola, lamento interrumpirle pero oí que estaba buscando un soporte*

Dice la chica.

*espera un momento, tu eres*

Dice el nivel 5.

*si, soy un soporte pobre que esta promocionándose*

Dice la castaña.

*no me refería a eso, tu eres a la que estaba persiguiendo ese idiota ayer ¿verdad?, si no mal recuerdo te había llamado como una prum*

Dice el albino.

*lo siento pero yo no soy una prum, soy una teliantrope, una persona animal*

Dice la chica.

*ya veo, ¿me habré equivocado?*

Pregunta accelerator, al rato estos estaban sentados para conversar sobre esto.

*ya veo, conque tu nombre es liliruca, ¿Por qué te acercaste a mi de la nada?*

Pregunta el numero uno.

*es que vi que estabas solo, además traías un bolso así que solo lo asumí*

Dice lili.

*bueno, supusiste bien, además escuchaste cuando dije que necesitaba su soporte así que supongo que te contrataré*

Dice el peli blanco.

*¿en serio?, muchas gracias bel sama*

Dice la chica, estos 2 entran al calabozo, al bajar al quinto piso varias hormigas gigantes comenzaron a aparecer de las paredes.

*bel sama*

Dice lili.

*atrás, acabaré con esto rápido*

Dice el chico con una sonrisa, los monstruos comienzas a abalanzarse hacia el.

*adiós malditas escorias*

Dice el peli blanco, este pisa el suelo haciendo que varios pinchos salidos de la tierra y las paredes se incrustaran en todas las hormigas haciendo que desaparecieran dejando sus cristales mágicos.

*bueno, eso fue fácil*

Dice accelerator.

*impresionante bel sama, ¿eso fue magia?*

Pregunta la soporte comenzando a recoger las piedras.

*digamos que si lo es*

Dice el albino.

*si no usas un arma entonces ¿para que es ese cuchillo?*

Pregunta lili.

*¿esto?, me lo regalo una estúpida chica que se ha ganado mi afecto a lo largo del tiempo*

Dice el albino.

*ya veo, entonces sigamos*

Dice el esper, la chica solo sonreía de manera sospechosa, al terminar el día el numero uno vuelve al gremio de aventureros para informarle a eina lo sucedido el día de hoy.

*así que dices que conseguiste un apoyo de la familia soma*

Dice la mujer con algo de desconfianza.

*¿pasa algo?*

Pregunta accelerator.

*La familia soma se especializa en la exploración del calabozo y también venden algo de alcohol, nada raro pero últimamente están desesperados como si hubieran estado bajo mucha presión, pero en fin, si crees que puedes confiar en ella entonces no me quejaré con eso*

Dice la castaña.

*bien, si eso es todo ya me voy yendo, adiós eina*

Dice el peli blanco mientras se da la vuelta para irse.

*espera bel, tu cuchillo*

Dice la consejera.

*¿eeh?*

Pregunta accelerator mientras se observa solo para notar que su cuchillo no estaba ahí.

*esa mocosa*

Piensa el peli blanco.

*se me tuvo que haber caído mientras venía hacia acá, iré a buscarla, nos vemos mañana*

Dice el numero uno saliendo del gremio y sin que nadie lo vea este pisa el suelo dando un gran salto.

*veamos, donde esta esa mocosa*

Piensa el peli blanco planeando en el aire mientras tanto lili intentaba vender el cuchillo que le había robado al peliblanco pero por alguna razón esta no valía mas de 30 vális, indignada la apoyo se va de la tienda.

*no la he visto en acción pero no parece ser un cuchillo común y corriente, maldición*

Dice la chica, al segundo syr flova y ryuu estaban pasando por ahí con algunas bolsas de las compras por lo que la castaña intenta pasar desapercibida escondiendo el cuchillo por debajo de su manga, esta pasa por al lado de las 2 meseras.

*un momento, chica prum, esa arma que llevas, enséñamela, se parece a la que lleva un amigo*

Dice ryuu para confusión de syr.

*te te equivocas, esto es mío, te estas confundiendo*

Dice lili nerviosa.

*Tonterías, solo conozco a una persona portar un cuchillo con jeroglíficos*

Dice la elfa tirando una moneda haciendo que la soporte suelte el cuchillo, esta comienza a correr y logra Salir de un callejón pero al segundo que lo hace choca con cierta persona cuyo rasgo característico era su pelo blanco, accelerator observa a la chica tirada en el suelo.

*¿bel sama?*

Pregunta la chica mientras syr y ryuu llegaban corriendo.

*¿bel?, ¿Qué haces aquí?*

Pregunta la peli plateada.

*estaba buscando mi cuchillo*

Dice el albino.

*¿este?*

Pregunta la rubia.

*si, ese es, gracias por devolverlo*

Dice el peli blanco mientras observa a la chica, de un momento a otro este se imagino a last order debido al parecido entre estas 2 por lo que suspira.

*mira, ye he estado buscando, me di cuenta que obtendremos mucho mas dinero si te contrato como apoyo así que, espero trabajar contigo mañana también*

Dice el peli blanco sorprendiendo a la chica, syr se le acerca al oído.

*ya puedes dejar de hacer travesuras*

Dice la peli plateada.

*bueno bel san, nos tenemos que ir así que cuídate mucho, adiós*

Dice syr flova mientras se va.

*bien, espero verte mañana entonces*

Dice el peli blanco mientras se va, y en efecto, el siguiente día ya estaban en la mazmorra.

*bel sama, gracias por haberme contratado, pero tengo una pregunta, ¿Dónde esta tu cuchillo?, ya no lo veo en tu cintura*

Dice la castaña.

*decidí guardarlo en la armadura que esta en mi brazo, así no se me volverá a caer*

Dice accelerator, claramente sabía que le ella le había robado el cuchillo pero decidió darle otra oportunidad.

*ya veo*

Dice liliruca.

*bueno, ¿Cuánto cobras por el contrato?*

Pregunta el peli blanco.

*solo somos 2 por lo que no será dificil repartir el botín, ¿vamos?*

Pregunta la chica.

*esta bien, veamos como nos va hoy*

Dice el peli blanco.

*¿A dónde deberíamos ir hoy?*

Pregunta lili.

*em, no se por donde*

Dice el numero uno, tiempo después fuera del calabozo.

*no puedo creerlo, ¿treinta mil vális?*

Pregunta la soporte.

*la verdad es sorprendente de que hayamos podido sacar tanto, fue buena idea contratarte*

Dice accelerator.

*no sigas, vas a hacerme sonrojar, bueno dividamos el botín*

Dice la castaña con una mueca debido a que estaba acostumbrada a que intentarán darle la menor parte.

*ah, si, toma*

Dice el peli blanco mientras le da una bolsa completa de monedas a la chica.

*¿aah?, ¿es la mitad?*

Pregunta lili.

*em, si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?*

Dice el albino.

*es que, ¿no intentarás quedarte con todo?*

Pregunta liliruca.

*¿Por qué Lo haría?, no tengo problemas económicos y tampoco hubiéramos conseguido tanto si no fuera por ti así que cierra la boca y guarda tu dinero*

Dice el peli blanco para sorpresa de la chica.

*Bueno, nos vemos, hasta mañana*

Dice accelerator mientras se va.

*eres muy raro*

Dice lili con una sonrisa.

Mientras tanto, en una parte del calabozo, aiz walenstein estaba a punto de enfrentar a un jefe de piso y en otro lugar, una cierta diosa peli plateada se acerca para observar desde la torre al peli blanco que estaba dirigiéndose a su hogar.

*iba a limitarme a observar pero me dieron ganas de jugar, quiero que me muestres tu poder. persona que ejerce la fuerza de dios, aquella que anda en el camino de un solo sentido*

Dice freya mientras agarra un libro el cual tenía de titulo.

*programa de poder curricular esper, pérsonal reality..

*espero que me diviertas bel kun, o mejor dicho, accelerator san*.

Bueno chicos hasta aquí el capitulo, denle like y sunscribanse


	4. capitulo 4

Dungeon ni deai no accelerator capitulo 4.

Después de lo sucedido esa tarde, accelerator vuelve a su hogar, era tarde y lo único que quería era dormir, al llegar nota algo.

*¿y la diosa?*

Pregunta el peli blanco comenzando a mirar por todos lados.

*supongo que salió, bueno, da igual, solo significa que podré dormir tranquilo sin que se meta mi cama*

Dice accelerator mientras se recuesta es su sillón.

*últimamente no hay nada divertido que hacer, la mazmorra ya me parece aburrida, a no ser que necesite dinero, pero tengo harto de eso ahora mismo*

Dice el albino mientras miraba su bolsa.

*bueno, supongo que podré pensar en que hacer después de dormir*

Dice el peli blanco cerrando los ojos para comenzar a dormir.

Al día siguiente.

*aaaaaaaaa.

Hestia estaba en su cama mientras con un dolor de cabeza horrible, el albino sostenía un vaso con medicina para que la chica se lo tomara.

*déjame adivinar, te quedaste tomando hasta tarde y te excediste con el alcohol ¿verdad?*

Pregunta el albino, la diosa solo lo ignora y agarra el vaso para beber el contenido y devolvérselo al esper de mala gana, algo que lo desconcertó.

*bien, esto se esta volviendo fastidioso, si tienes algún problema preferiría que me lo dijeras.

*no me pasa nada, ¿a caso te interesa?*

Pregunta hestia, en ese momento accelerator arroja una toalla a su cabeza mientras se le ocurría una idea.

*bueno, supongo que ya no podré hacer lo que planeaba.

*¿eh?, ¿Qué cosa?.

*he ganado bastante dinero últimamente por lo que pensaba en gastarlo de alguna forma, pensaba en ir a cenar en algún lugar e invitarte, pero como estas mal y enojada supongo que no va a poder ser*

Dice el numero uno, en eso la diosa se levanta rápidamente.

*me siento mucho mejor, vamos hoy.

*¿eeh?, ¿no tenías que descansar?.

*no, como dije, me siento mucho mejor, será como una cita, pero debo prepararme, nos juntaremos a las seis en punto en la calle amor, ¿de acuerdo?.

*¿eeeh?*

Fue lo único que pudo decir accelerator.

En esa misma tarde, el albino estaba apoyado en la estatua del lugar donde tenía que reencontrarse con hestia.

*que aburrido, hasta ahora no he podido descubrir nada sobre el como volver a mi mundo*

Piensa el peli blanco mientras observaba como todos los enamorados abrazaban a sus novias haciendo sentir un poco incomodo al peli blanco.

*maldición, ¿Cuánto mas se demorará esa diosa?*

Pregunta accelerator, en ese mismo momento una voz lo llama.

*bel*

Dice hestia mientras se acerca.

*lo siento, ¿te hice esperar mucho?.

*llegue hace 20 minutos, ¿y bien?, ¿Dónde quieres ir?, lo dejaré a elección tuya.

*de acuerdo*

Dice la peli negra a punto de tomarle la mano al albino, pero en ese momento.

*¿ese es el novio de hestia?, no puede ser*

Dicen unas chicas las cuales de inmediato corren hacia el albino empujando a hestia en el proceso.

*hey, ¿Qué demonios?*

Pregunta accelerator, las mujeres comenzaron a agarrar al numero y tironearlo mientras lo acariciaban y lo abrazaban.

*¿quee?*

Pregunta la chica.

*que molesto*

Piensa el albino a punto de usar su poder para mandar a todas las chicas a volar a unos poco metros pero en ese momento.

*hestia, lo siento mucho, las diosas no pudimos evitarlo*

Dice Deméter causando una vacilación del peli blanco.

*¿Diosas?, maldición, entonces con esto será suficiente.

El peli blanco pisa el suelo generando una corriente de viento el cual hace que las diosas lo suelten y se cubran, aprovechando eso el nivel 5 agarra a hestia y al volver a pisar el suelo estos salen volando hacia el cielo, el albino mientras planeaba comenzó a observar en donde podría esconderse para que los dejaran de molestar, este mira una torre que tenía una campana en la cima por lo que el numero uno se dirige al lugar y baja a la peli negra.

*rayos, ¿Por qué estaban esas diosas ahí?.

*bueno, creo que podría ser porque cuando fui a bañarme a las aguas termales se me escapo lo de que teníamos una cita.

*¿eeeh?, debí imaginármelo, que fastidio.

*lo siento.

*da igual, aun es temprano, en algún momento dejarán de buscarnos*

Dice el albino.

3 horas después, ya se estaba oscureciendo por lo que ahí recién las diosas dejaron de buscar para irse.

*¿Cómo es que tienen tanta paciencia?.

*es que los dioses medimos el tiempo diferente a lo que lo hace un humano.

*mierda, se me había olvidado ese factor.

*y nuestra cita se arruinó*

Dice hestia de manera triste, el albino la observa para después suspirar.

*Espera aquí, ya vuelvo.

*espera que vas a.

Hestia es interrumpida ya que el albino de inmediato se fue volando, la chica comenzó a mirar el suelo mientras esperaba, a los 10 minutos el albino había llegado, tenía una bolsa que al abrirla habían varios platos de comida.

*¿y esto?.

*fui al bar de mama mía, ya que era el único restaurante que conocía, les dije que quería comida para llevar pero no me entendieron, les expliqué lo que era y al parecer a la dueña le gustó la idea por lo que la utilizará para vender mas comestibles, en agradecimiento me regaló el mejor menú que tenía, lo dejaron en estas bolsas y me los dieron*

Dice el albino, este ya había preparado todo por lo que solo restaba comer.

*esta bueno.

*si, ese lugar hace buena comida.

*muchas gracias, por hacer esto para mi.

*no te molestes, solo come para después irnos a casa*

Dice el albino ganándose el asentimiento de hestia.

AL día siguiente. Accelerator y Lili estaban en el calabozo, accelerator como siempre estaba matando a los monstruos que se cruzaban en su camino.

*que aburrido, me gustaría ir mas abajo, pero tampoco es la idea poner en peligro a esa chiquilla*

Piensa el peli blanco mientras se le acercan unos cuentos enemigos mas por lo que el peli blanco chista la lengua para así pisar el suelo haciendo que los escombros impacten con los monstruos asesinándolos.

*increíble.

*Oye, ya terminamos esta zona, descansemos un poco*

Dice el peli blanco, esto 2 se sientan en el suelo.

*tu magia de tierra es impresionante amo bel.

*¿magia de tierra?, ah, si, como digas*

Dice el peli blanco mientras saca el almuerzo que le dio syr flova, unos 4 sándwiches, el esper le reparte 2 a su soporte.

*esto, gracias.

*bien, ¿quieres hablar de algo?, no has dejado de mirarme.

*ah, em, ¿puedo tomarme el día libre mañana?.

*¿tienes algo que hacer?.

*si, tengo una reunión importante de mi familia a la que no puedo faltar, aceptaré cualquier castigo por violar nuestro contrato.

*no te molestes, si necesitas hacer algo solo dímelo, no te obligaré a nada.

*¿eeh?*

Pregunta sorprendida mientras el albino daba una mascada a su comida al igual que la chica.

Al día siguiente, el albino va al bar de mama mía para devolverle la caja del almuerzo a syr.

*supongo que gracias por la comida.

*¿hoy no irás al calabozo?.

*no, estoy libre, además es aburrido hacer siempre lo mismo.

*¿entonces que vas a hacer?*

*buena pregunta.

*si me dejas ayudar te recomendaría que leyeras algo.

*¿leer?, aun no entiendo de todo el idioma de este mundo, sigo aprendiendo así que no creo que pueda leer algún libro aun*

Piensa el nivel 5, pero hablando de libros, este observa uno en el estante que estaba atrás de la chica la cual se da cuenta de esto.

*¿te interesa ese libro?, se lo dejó alguien que vino una vez y nunca mas lo vino a buscar, te lo prestaría pero esta en otro idioma y no creo que lo entiendas*

Dice la peli plateada agarrando el libro para entregárselo al peli blanco.

*Si tu no lo entiendes entonces no creo que yo siquiera pueda leer.

Accelerator había hojeado la primera pagina y había podido leer el titulo.

*¿magia para tontos?, esto esta escrito en japonés*

Piensa el nivel 5.

*¿pasa algo bel san?.

*no, no es nada, ¿crees que me lo puedas prestar?*

*¿eeh?, em si, por supuesto, mientras lo devuelvas*

Dice syr mientras el albino cierra el libro y se dispone a irse.

*adiós bel kun, vuelve pronto*

Dice syr flova mientras el chico levantaba su mano en signo de despedida, al llegar a su casa este se sienta y coloca el libro en la mesa para comenzar a leer.

*que este libro este traducido a mi idioma y que justo haya sido olvidado en ese bar es demasiada coincidencia, eso quiere decir que mi llegada aquí fue planeada por alguien, interesante, muy interesante, aunque de todas maneras si no se presentan en frente de mi no podre descubrir nada, por ahora supongo que tendré que comenzar a leer ese libro*

Dice el peli blanco hojeando las primeras hojas para leer.

*magia para tontos, que titulo tan estúpido, muy bien, veamos, hay 2 clases de magia, con la primera de ellas se nace, algunas especies suelen usarlas, y con respecto a la segunda, debe ser otorgada por los dioses, es una forma de expresarse, ¿Qué te interesa?, ¿Qué amas?, ¿Qué odias?, ¿Qué lamentas?, ¿Qué buscas?, el poder siempre esta en tu interior.

Mientras mas leía, el peli blanco se fue sumergiendo en un mundo imaginario.

*esto, ya ha pasado antes, con ese cantico*

Dice el esper mientras una copia de él se para en frente suyo.

*vamos a comenzar, ¿Qué significa la magia para mi?.

*un arma con gran poder, algo que aun no puedo comprender.

*¿Cómo se ve la magia para mi?.

*según yo, puede tomar diferentes formas, pero ahora mismo, la veo como una llama, grande y ardiente, capaz de abrasar el planeta entero si lo desea.

*¿y que es lo que busco en la magia?.

*busco mas sabiduría, para proteger a cierta mocosa que es importante para mi.

*¿solo eso?.

*además, quiero convertirme, si es necesario, en un héroe, como lo es ese tipo, para proteger a los que mas me importan.

*que infantil.

*no me interesa, es lo que yo quiero, y no cambiara mientras pueda ver esa sonrisa*

Dice accelerator, una luz lo ciega.

*bel, oye bel.

Esas palabras despertaron al albino.

*¿Qué estas haciendo?*

Pregunta hestia.

*¿diosa?, rayos, no recuerdo nada*

Dice accelerator, en un rato después la peli negra estaba revisando las estadísticas del chico.

*¿estabas leyendo ese libro y te quedaste dormido?.

*al parecer si, fue algo extraño.

*que lindo eres.

*no molestes.

*dice accelerator, en ese mismo momento la diosa vacila al ver algo imposible.

*¿Qué pasa?.

*magia, aprendiste a usar magia.

*¿eeh?*

Pregunta el peli blanco, hestia imprime las estadísticas a papel.

*bola de fuego, nunca pensé que podría aprender a usar eso, una habilidad mágica.

*¿en serio puedo hacer magia, por alguna razón me da mala espina*

Dice el peli blanco.

*escucha, para hacer magia debes realizar un encantamiento, lo sabias ¿verdad?.

*algo de eso había oído.

*normalmente si aprendes esta habilidad, el hechizo debería estar en tus estadísticas, pero en tu caso, no ha aparecido nada excepto la magia de ataque rápido, eso puede significar que tu habilidad no necesita encantamiento.

*ya veo, muy conveniente.

*puedes probarla cuando vayas al calabozo mañana.

*¿eeh?, ¿mañana?.

*tranquilo, tu magia no se irá a ninguna parte.

*bien, como sea*

Dice el albino.

A la noche, el albino estaba saliendo de la iglesia abandonada.

*Se que dije que lo haría mañana, pero quiero comprobar algunas cosas.

Y así, el peli blanco comienza a dirigirse al calabozo, este baja por lo menos al tercer piso, accelerator veía a lo lejos algunos duendes.

*bien, empecemos.

El albino extiende su mano y al concentrarse crea una pequeña llama, al observarla se le ocurre algo.

*veamos si esto funciona*

Dice el albino mientras genera fuego en su mano pero además de eso unas ráfagas de viento comenzaba a rodear la llama.

*si agrego oxigeno a la ecuación entonces el resultado debería ser.

Piensa el peli blanco.

*bola de fuego.

Al decir esas palabras la llama sale disparada y al impactar con los duendes se genera un gran explosión, eliminando a los goblins de la faz de la tierra.

*como supuse, es realmente conveniente saber que puedo hacer este tipo de combinaciones, bueno, ¿Quién sigue?, tengo varias cosas más que probar*

Dice accelerator, pero en ese mismo momento, el numero uno escupe sangre de su boca.

*¿Qué demonios?*

Grita el peli blanco para caer al suelo, la sangre goteaba de su nariz, ojos y boca.

*es como esa vez, mierda, no pensé que generaría efectos secundarios en mi cuerpo*

Piensa accelerator mientras seguía escupiendo sangre, ya sin fuerzas este cae al suelo.

*mal, di, ción*

Murmura por última vez el nivel 5 antes de caer recostado al suelo mientras se desangraba.

Mientras que en otro lugar de la mazmorra se encontraban 2 chicas subiendo por las escaleras, de la familia loki, riveria y aiz walenstein.

*espera a que todos lo sepan, lograste vencer a un jefe tú sola*

Dice riveria, las 2 chicas seguían subiendo hasta que llegan al tercer piso, al caminar por los pasillos ven algo.

*¿Eeeh?*

Pregunta la peli verde al ver una cosa en el suelo, al acercarse mas notan a cierto albino desangrándose.

*¿pero que rayos?*

Pregunta la chica.

*rápido*

Dice aiz mientras las 2 van a ver al chico, riveria comienza a examinarlo.

*algunas de sus órganos internos están destruidos*

Dice la elfa extendiendo su mano para comenzar a curar al nivel 5, la rubia lo observaba fijamente hasta que se da cuenta de algo.

*es él.

*¿lo conoces de algo?.

*nunca hemos hablado, pero este es el chico del incidente del minotauro.

*¿el que se perdió por 3 días?, ya veo, así que este chico fue victima de nuestro gran error, con razón se me hacía conocido, él es quien le plantó cara a bete ese día, y mostró un poder extraño.

*si, por eso quisiera compensarlo.

*esta bien, ya esta curado, en algunos minutos despertará, si quieres compensarle entonces haz esto.

Mientras con accelerator, este estaba en lo que parecía ser un vacío, estaba flotando mientras escuchaba unas voces femeninas, pero no podía entender lo que dice, al segundo después el albino, comienza a sentir un cosquilleo en su frente por lo que comienza a abrir los ojos, al hacerlo había comenzado a ver borroso, lo único que podía observar era una figura que lo acariciaba.

*¿last order?.

*lo siento, no soy esa persona.

*¿estoy alucinando?.

*esto no es una alucinación*

Dice aiz, la rubia estaba acariciando la cabeza del numero uno, estaba un poco sonrojada mientras lo hacía, en lo que el esper logra comprender la situación, recuerda todo lo sucedido anteriormente y de manera abrupta se levanta para comenzar a tocarse el cuerpo buscando señales de heridas.

*¿Qué demonios?.

*tranquilo, riveria fue la que te curó.

*¿eeh?, ya veo, me desmayé.

*no fue solo eso, te estabas desangrando, tenías muchos órganos internos destruidos, ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?.

*digamos que estaba experimentando un poco, de todas maneras ya me siento bien*

Dice accelerator intentando levantarse pero en eso se tambalea para caer nuevamente, aiz lo atrapa.

*no estas bien, descansa un poco mas, no te preocupes, estoy aquí por voluntad propia para ti así que no es necesario hacerte el fuerte*

Dice aiz, por lo que el esper suspira y vuelve a recostarse en el regazo de la chica mientras esta le acariciaba la cabeza, cosa que le extrañó al albino ya que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, los dos estaban ahí callados, sin nada.

*vaya compañero que tienes*

Dice accelerator.

*¿compañero?, ah, te refieres a bete, el es, un poco, terco.

*si lo noté, además de que si agréganos alcohol a la ecuación, no saldrá nada bueno.

*supongo que tienes razón.

Dice aiz tirando una risita.

*¿y tú?, ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí tan tarde?.

*bueno yo, derroté a un jefe de piso sola.

*¿un jefe de piso?, e oído que esas cosas son monstruosas y fuertes.

*y no están equivocados, me costó mucho vencerlo.

*ya lo veo, tu armadura esta desgastada y tus ropas rasgadas.

*si, así es.

Dice aiz con una sonrisa ya que pudo mantener una conversación amistosa con este chico.

*bueno, ahora si me siento mejor*

Dice el albino mientras se levanta.

*gracias por haberme cuidado, y dale mis agradecimientos a esa tal riveria, nos vemos*

Dice el nivel 5 comenzando a caminar hacia una dirección.

*espera, ni siquiera se tu nombre*

Dice la rubia mientras el peli blanco de da la vuelta.

*Bel cranel, si eso era todo lo que querías nos vemos, princesa de la espada*

Dice accelerator mientras se retira del lugar, inmediatamente la rubia se acuerda de algo.

*no me disculpé, rayos*

Dice aiz derrotada, el albino había salido de la mazmorra, pero algo lo desconcertaba demasiado.

*¿entonces no puedo usar magia?, que estupidez, y pensar que había descubierto algo interesante, que pérdida de tiempo*

Dice el numero uno, este llega a su hogar y termina durmiendo un rato.

A la mañana siguiente, hestia ya se había levantado, ya estaba preparando el desayuno, al tener listo todo esta va a despertar al esper.

*muy bien holgazán, levántate, ya amaneció hace un rato*

Dice la diosa mientras el peli blanco solo se acomodaba al otro lado, estaba despierto pero no quería levantarse.

*¿te quedaste despierto hasta tarde?, ¿será por el libro que leíste?*

Pregunta la peli negra agarrando el objeto para empezar hojear las hojas.

*¿eeeh?*

Grita hestia haciendo que el albino despabile.

*no grites tan temprano, ¿Qué rayos pasa?.

*bel, esto es un grimorio.

*¿un grimorio?.

*si, es un libro que te deja usar magia solo con leerlo, ¿Cómo conseguiste esto?.

*es del bar, a alguien se le olvido y me lo prestaron, será mejor omitir la parte en la que esta traducido al japonés*

Dice el peli blanco pensando en lo último.

*¿alguien lo olvidó?, que desgracia, escucha, cuando alguien lee un grimorio su contenido desaparece y pierde todo su poder*

Dice hestia mostrándole las paginas en blanco al nivel 5.

*maldición, ahora resulta que me metí en otro problema, bien, tengo que pagarlo.

*ni lo pienses, no tienes idea de cuanto cuesta un grimorio, prácticamente cuesta lo mismo que la mejor arma de la familia hefesto.

*mierda, y ahora que haré.

*escúchame bien bel, tu nunca leíste ese libro ¿entendido?, yo me encargaré del resto ¿de acuerdo?*

Dice hestia con una sonrisa que inspiraba de todo menos confianza.

*Olvídalo, prefiero mil veces estar en prisión o quiebra.

*que malo eres.

*Como sea, debo aunque sea decir lo que pasó, ya vuelvo*

Dice accelerator mientras se va, tiempo después.

*y eso fue lo que pasó, siento mucho lo sucedido*

Dice accelerator mientras mama mía revisaba el libro.

*vaya bel, nos metiste en un gran problema*

Dice syr.

*¿vas a actuar como alguien inocente?.

*¿acaso no puedo?.

*como quieras, no me interesa*

Dice el peli blanco, en ese momento mama mía bota el libro a la basura.

*bueno, es culpa de quien lo dejó aquí, descuida, de todas maneras ya lo leíste*

Dice la mujer.

*¿esta segura?.

*por supuesto.

*Bien, entonces me iré, adiós.

dice accelerator levantando su mano en señal de despedida, al rato después este llega a las afueras de la mazmorra esperando a su apoyo.

*¿Dónde estará esa chica?*

Pregunta el numero uno, en lo que hace eso mira unos arbustos y observa a la chica ser forzada a hacer algo por un aventurero.

*oye ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?*

Pregunta el peli blanco comenzando a caminar hacia el lugar pero en eso se le pone en frente otro hombre.

*que hay.

*tu eres el sujeto de la otra vez.

*¿trabajas con esa escoria?, entonces deberías saber algo.

*¿eeeh?.

*ayúdame, vamos, nos vengaremos de ella, tu también vas por el dinero que ella ahorró ¿verdad?*

Pregunta el hombre apoyándose en el hombro del esper para su desconcierto.

*piénsalo, trabajaremos juntos y le quitaremos el dinero a esa inútil.

*suéltame.

*¿eeh?.

*si no me sueltas ahora voy a hacer que los próximos 5 minutos sean un infierno para tí*

Dice el albino amenazante.

*bien como quieras, niño estúpido*

Dice el hombre mie tras se va.

*maldición*

Dice el esper.

*¿amo bel?.

*¿lili?, ¿Qué pasó con el tipo que te estaba amenazando.

*no te preocupes, estoy bien, ¿de que hablabas tu con ese aventurero?.

*de nada, eran solo estupideces, nada importante.

*ya veo, entonces vámonos*

Dice la chica con una cara sombría mientras accelerator la seguía.

*al parecer aquí es donde nos separamos*.


	5. capitulo 5

Dungeon ni deai no accelerator capitulo 5.

*bel, entonces, ¿quieres hablar de tu soporte?.

*si, verás, parece que unos aventureros la persiguen, quisiera, ocultarla aquí por un tiempo*

Dice accelerator en tono serio.

*mira, se que no debería decirte esto pero, ¿podemos confiar en ella?, por lo que he visto, creo que trama algo, solo piénsalo, ¿en serio perdiste tu cuchillo?*

Pregunta hestia a lo que el albino chista la lengua para después mirar al suelo.

*debe pasarle lo mismo a esos aventureros, yo creo que deberías despedirla*

Dice la diosa, el numero uno estaba pensativo con la mirada baja hasta que la levanta para mirar de manera determinada a la chica.

*agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero yo.

Nos trasladamos al presente.

*¿Eeh?, ¿quieres ir al piso once?*

Pregunta confundido el peli blanco.

*si, de seguro estaremos bien, eres bastante fuerte y conseguiremos mucho mas botín, ya era hora de subir un poco mas el nivel ¿no crees bel sama?*

Dice liliruca con una sonrisa.

*no tengo problema, lo digo mas por ti, para no exponerte mucho al peligro.

*no te preocupes por mi bel sama, de seguro podrás derrotarlos con tu magia de tierra antes de que siquiera puedan tocarte*

Dice la chica por lo que el albino suspira.

*esta bien pero no prometo nada, vámonos*

Dice el numero uno.

*ni te preocupes, he estado en el piso 11 por lo que puedo garantizarlo*

Dice la chica con una sonrisa, estos entran al calabozo y comienzan a bajar.

*quería agradecerle bel sama, por aceptar mi sugerencia, me siento muy afortunada de ser el apoyo de alguien como usted.

*¿en serio?, pues bien por ti*

Dice el numero uno en tono aburrido.

*ah, tome, esto es para usted*

Dice la chica mientras saca una especie de bolso.

*este es un bolso que se coloca en tu pierna, sirve para guardar pociones o cosas así, también puede guardar su cuchillo para que no se le caiga mientras pelee.

*ya veo, supongo que gracias*

Dice el albino colocándose el objeto y guardando su cuchillo ahí.

*bien, vamos*

*estoy lista*

Dice lili, al seguir bajando, estos llegan a una especie de bosque blanco.

*¿y esto?.

*es el decimo piso, aquí mismo.

*ya veo, mantente, cerca si no quieres morir*

Dice el nivel 5 comenzando a adentrarse, en eso el numero uno observa uno de los tantos troncos blancos de ahí.

*¿y esto que cosa es?.

*es un lanform, pero ahora tenemos problemas mas grandes*

Dice la terramorfa mirando al frente, el albino gira su cabeza y observa a una especie de ogro caminar hacia ellos.

*bueno, nunca había visto a este tipo de monstruo, veamos que tienes para darme*

Dice el numero uno esbozando una sonrisa, el ogro de repente saca un tronco que cambia su forma a la de un garrote.

*¿los puede convertir en un arma?, interesante.

El monstruo comienza a correr en dirección al nivel 5 y lo golpea con su arma pero en seguida esta se rompe en pedazos mandando al ogro lejos con una mano rota.

*ya veo, esa arma es del mismo material que el de una madera normal, no es nada del otro mundo*

Dice accelerator comenzando a caminar lentamente en dirección a su enemigo.

*que decepción*

Dice el numero uno incrustando su mano en el interior de la bestia y sacar su cristal mágico haciendo que desaparezca.

*¿es todo lo que puede darme el piso 10?.

*bel sama, ahí viene otro*

Grita lili, el esper gira su cabeza y ve a otro enemigo acercarse.

*que molesto.

El nivel 5 agarra una piedra con su mano y la arroja con toda velocidad al pecho del ogro matándolo en el proceso.

*este piso es muy aburrido niña, ¿Qué tal si bajamos un poco mas?*

Pregunta accelerator pero no recibe respuesta.

*¿eeh?.

Este comienza a girarse para ver todo su entorno pero no había señales de la terromorfa, accelerator se queda en silencio con la mirada baja hasta que una especie de huevos raros caen a su alrededor.

*¿Qué son estas cosas?*

Pregunta el numero uno confuso, pero sus dudas se aclararon en cuento vio que un monton de ogros comenzaron a acercarse.

*ya veo, un objeto que atraen monstruos, necesito de esos.

Dice accelerator siendo finalmente rodeado por los enemigos.

*bueno, quien soy yo para rechazar esta oferta de diversión, ¿y bien?, ¿Qué esperan?, ataquen de una maldita vez*

Dice el albino, los ogros comienzan a cargar en contra del peli blanco el cual esquiva el golpe del primer ogro para siguiente tocarlo y hacer que su cabeza dieran un giro de 360 grados por lo que su cuerpo se desvanece, el siguiente va a atacar con 2 armas al mismo tiempo, el albino pisa el suelo para levantar al monstruo y mandarlo a hacia los demás consiguiendo unos segundos para buscar a su apoyo.

*¿Dónde rayos se metió esa niña?*

Pregunta el numero uno, al segundo este observa como una flecha viaja a hacia su dirección, este observa aburrido el objeto que se clava en el bolso del albino mientras que otra flecha cortaba la cinta con la que estaba amarrado extrayéndolo a la misma vez que su brazalete verde que tenía en ese bolso se cae al suelo, el objeto cae en las manos del apoyo que estaba parada en una colina al lado de la salida.

*oye mocosa, ¿Qué crees que haces?.

*lo siento mucho bel sama, pero tenía que hacerlo*

Dice lili, en eso mas ogros se acercan al albino por lo que este salta hacia atrás para esquivarlos.

*ese sujeto te contó todo ¿verdad?.

*de que rayos estas hablando.

*si tienes oportunidad trata de escapar, adiós amo bel, suerte*

Dice la chica comenzando a irse.

*te aviso, que no hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte, terminará mal para ti*

Dice el peli blanco, lili se gira por ultima vez para observar al aventurero quien tenía una mirada increíblemente fría y amenazante, algo que asusto a la chica por lo que decide irse lo mas rápido posible del lugar, el esper divisa la huida de su apoyo mientras los ogros volvían a acercarse a él.

*niña estúpida*

Dice accelerator mientras suspira, los monstruos se acercaban cada vez mas mientras que el albino los miraba de manera aburrida.

*terminemos con esto rápido*

Dice el numero uno pero es interrumpido con la muerte inesperada de un ogro, al observar bien, ve a una cierta rubia cortando a varios monstruos para abrirse camino hacia el albino colocándose a espaldas de este.

*¿se puede saber que hace aquí la princesa de la espada?.

Pregunta el numero uno con una sonrisa.

*estaba hablando con tu consejera cuando oímos a unos tipos hablar sobre algo de engañar a un niño peli blanco y a su apoyo, al parecer mis sospechas fueron ciertas.

*ya veo, así que decidieron venir a la boca del lobo, disfrutaré hacerlos pedazos*

Dice el numero uno con una sonrisa siniestra la cual incomoda bastante a la aventurera.

*Aiz walenstein.

*que sucede.

*¿puedes encargarte de estos ogros?.

*¿A dónde irás tú?.

*tengo que ayudar a una mocosa estúpida*

Dice el albino, mientras la chica asiente.

*déjamelo a mí, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

*te lo compensaré luego*

Dice accelerator comenzando a correr hacia la salida del piso, mientras que con lili, esta se encontraba caminando en los pasillos de la mazmorra.

*el fue demasiado confiado, no sospechó de mi en ningún momento*

Dice la terromorfa sacándose la capucha para seguido hacer desaparecer sus orejas convirtiéndose en prum, su verdadera identidad, la chica mira con pena a la nada misma.

*esto es tu culpa bel sama, si no hubieras conocido a ese hombre, no, esto es lo correcto, él es un aventurero también, uno de los que tanto odio.

Dice liliruca sacando su botín, el cuchillo robado.

*esta es un arma de hefestos, puedo venderla en cualquier parte, con ella conseguiré el dinero que necesito*

Dice la chica guardando el arma.

*hago esto por mi libertad.

Lili comienza a correr para salir de la mazmorra.

*quiero escapar, de esta maldita familia.

Dice la chica mientras seguía corriendo, al pasar por una esquina, se tropieza por alguien quien coloca su píe en el camino por lo que la chica cae al suelo.

*vaya vaya, al parecer tienes un gran botín*

Dice el hombre mientras vuelve a patear a la chica la cual jadeaba de dolor.

*te burlaste de mi, maldita prum de mierda*

Grita el chico comenzando a patear la cara de lili a mas no poder mientras la chica seguía gimiendo por la mini tortura que le daban.

*mírate nada mas maldita ladrona.

El tipo agarra a la chica por el pelo para levantarla.

*me imaginaba que pronto te desharías de ese estúpido niño, sabía que te encontraría aquí si te ponía una trampa*

La prum intentaba zafarse mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

*¿trampa?.

*no puedes usar mucho caminos en este piso, hay otros 3 mas en las otras rutas, y fuiste tu quien vino a mi, ja*

El hombre comenzó a rasgar la capa de lili para revisar que era lo que tenía.

*que bien, mucho mas botín*

Dice el peli negro para volver a patear a la chica.

*hasta tienes un arma mágica.

*oye, ¿te estas divirtiendo?*

Pregunta un hombre que cargaba un saco en sus brazos.

*¿ya llegaron?, eso fue rápido*

Dice el tipo mientras que la prum miraba impresionada al conocer a la persona que había llegado.

*mira a esta perra, tiene un arma mágica, tenían razón, ella estuvo ahorrando bastante.

*ya veo, oye, quería preguntarte algo, ¿serías tan amable de dejar todas tus cosas aquí?*

Pregunta el hombre arrojando el saco al aventurero, este lo atrapa solo para ver como de este salía una hormiga asesina la cual arroja al suelo.

*que mierda estas haciendo*

Pregunta el peli negro.

*por supuesto, una hormiga asesina moribunda mandará una señal a las suyas, todo aventurero lo sabe*

Dice el hombre bestia mientras sus otros compañeros venían con mas sacos.

*hijos de puta.

*no quieres convertirte en su comida mientras peleas con nosotros, ¿verdad?.

El hombre no tuvo mas opción que retirarse.

*demonios*

Grita el tipo mientras se va corriendo hacia él oscuro pasillo, al segundo se escucha un gran grito para siguiente salir una hormiga con sus colmillos ensangrentados.

*Vaya, que pena ¿verdad?, pero no te preocupes, somos de la misma familia, te salvaré pero quiero que me des todas tus cosas, no creas que me engañarás esta vez.

*esta bien, entendí, te daré todo*

Dice la chica para sacar una llave atada a su cuello.

*esta es la llave de u a caja fuerte, cambié el dinero por joyas y lo guardé allí.

El aventurero le quita el objeto para después agarrar a la chica.

*Mira bien pequeña mierdecilla, parece una situación mala ¿verdad?*

El hombre muestra la gran cantidad de hormigas que acechaban.

*tu serás nuestro señuelo*

*Espera, ese no era el trato*

Dice lili.

*¿Qué clase de aventurero cumpliría una promesa hecha a un soporte?, ya no re necesitamos*

Grita el tipo arrojando a la muchacha para atraer a todas las hormigas dándoles la oportunidad de escapar a ellos, las hormigas empezaron a rodear a la golpeada chica.

*bueno, esto no esta tan mal*

Dice la prum comenzando a relfexionar.

*por eso odio a los aventureros, pero, creo que me lo merezco, por engañar a alguien como bel sama, aunque modo de ser era frío y antipático, se preocupó por mi y por mi seguridad, aunque no lo haya demostrado, y yo solo lo abandoné en el piso 10 sin siquiera darle un arma para defenderse, así que, me, merezco esto.

Dice la castaña mientras volteaba su cuerpo mirando el techo.

*dios, ¿Por qué me hiciste de esta manera?, soy pequeña y patética, me odio por eso, pero ya no puedo cambiar nada, el daño esta hecho, solo quería, que alguien me necesitara, hasta que llegaste tú*

Dice liliruca mientras una imagen del peli blanco pasa por su cabeza.

*por fin voy a morir, dejaré de ser la inútil, toda esta maldita tortura, se terminará*

Las hormigas comenzaron a acercarse mas y mas a la moribunda soporte.

*se que es tarde para decirlo y lo mas seguro es que nadie me escuche pero, por favor, que alguien me ayude.

Un gran torbellino negro azota a las hormigas que estaban mas cerca de la prum, la chica observa sorprendida el origen del ataque solo para ver a accelerator saliendo de uno de los pasillos.

*por favor escúcheme diosa hestia, he investigado un poco de los miembros de la familia soma, yo también intentare convencerlo por favor haga que bel despida a su soporte.

Dice eina quien había ido a visitar a la diosa en su trabajo.

*no lo hará.

*¿Por qué?.

*Ya tomó su decisión.

Dice la peli negra recordando las palabras del albino.

*Agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero yo, sacaré a esa chica de la oscuridad por donde está caminando.

*¿eeh?, a que te refieres.

*lili no es una mala persona, ella apesta a oscuridad pero no porque ella quiera estar en ella, esa mocosa debería estar disfrutando de su vida diaria, voy a asegurarme de que eso suceda*

Dice el peli blanco con convicción.

En el presente, hestia da una sonrisa.

*él nunca abandonará a su soporte.

Accelerator comienza se para delante de la chica dando a entender que la protegería a cualquier costo.

*nadie puede tocar a mi soporte*

Dice el numero uno mientras las hormigas comenzaron a acercarse a él.

*ahora mismo, estoy bastante furioso, y dudo mucho que ustedes sirvan como bolas anti estrés, pero bueno, no podemos ser quisquillosos ¿verdad?, solo las eliminaré*

Grita accelerator con una sonrisa, mientras se abalanzaba contra sus enemigos, esta vez, el nivel 5 fue el primero en atacar, lili sorprendida observa como su amo destrozaba hormigas con solo tocarlas a la vez que manipulaba objetos de su entorno como algunas piedras o la misma tierra, e incluso hacia torbellinos de viento que cortaban a los monstruos como si fuera cuchillas.

*parece*

Dice lili en sus pensamientos.

*su poder parece, como el de un dios*

Piensa la muchacha, quizás era una buena definición para quien era apodado como aquel que ejerce la fuerza de dios.

Accelerator termina de matar a todas las hormigas.

*malditas mierdas, por lo menos alivió un poco mi estrés*

Dice el albino ya tranquilizándose.

*oye, ¿estas bien?*

Pregunta el esper acercándose a la chica.

*¿bel sama?, ¿Por qué estas aquí?.

*bueno, podría decirse que conseguí algo de ayuda, por eso pude seguirte y llegar a tiempo.

*no me refiero a eso, por que rayos viniste y me salvaste, por que no me abandonaste.

*¿eeh?.

*¿acaso no te diste cuenta de que intentaba robarte, te engañé, robé tu cuchillo para ganar un poco de dinero, ¿Cuál es tu problema?, ¿acaso eres un imbécil?.

*maldición, que molesta.

*maldito idiota, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de nada?, te mentí con el dinero de las recompensas, siempre me llevaba la mayoría, te dije que los objetos costaban el doble, además dije cosas horribles de ti a tus espaldas, ¿no lo entiendes?, soy una mala persona, una ladrona.

*ya lo sabía*

Dice el numero uno sin rodeos.

*¿ya lo sabías?, ¿entonces por que no te deshiciste de este horrible soporte?, ¿Por qué me salvaste?.

*por que no eres una mala persona.

*¿eeh?.

*¿acaso necesito una razón para salvar a alguién?*

Pregunta el numero uno diciendo la frase de cierto nivel 0 con complejo de héroe.

*idiota, no vengas con tus estupideces filosoficas ahora, no puedo creer que digas eso, definitivamente eres un demente.

Dice la prum mientras que el albino chista la lengua.

*Esta bien, te salvé solo por que eres tú, deja de sumergirte en la oscuridad, déjale ese trabajo a las basuras como yo quienes tienen un lugar reservado en el infierno*

Dice el numero uno sorprendiendo a la chica.

*lo sabía, estas loco, estas jodidamente loco*

Grita la chica mientras varías lagrimas comienzan a caer de sus ojos para siguiente abalanzarse al albino y llorar para desahogarse, el numero uno entendía que era necesario esto para que su apoyo se tranquilizara por lo que le da una caricias en la cabeza para lograr eso mientras el tiempo pasaba.

Ya en la noche, nos centramos en los tipos de la familia soma quienes causaron todo el problema entrando a la casa de lili.

*ya veo, así que aquí esta el cofre de esa maldita chiquilla, por fin podremos tomar mas de ese exquisito licor*

Dice uno de los hombres a punto de abrir la puerta.

*vaya vaya, esperaba encontrarlos, después de todo, es la casa de mi soporte quien esta en el hospital ahora.

Dice un cierto esper nivel 5 de ciudad academia mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia el grupo de hombres.

*tu eres, el aventurero a quien engañó es prum, así que sobreviviste y por lo que oí, esa chica también.

*si, por lo vi, trataron muy mal a mi chica, vengo a agradecerles.

*¿agradecernos?, por casi matar a tu soporte.

*si, por supuesto, vine a agradecerles, ya que ustedes, me dieron un motivo, para acabar con sus patéticas vidas.

*Maldito seas, si crees que sin un arma puedes vencernos entonces estas muy equivocado muchacho*

Dice el hombre desenfundando su arma al igual que sus compañeros.

*ultima advertencia, vete o te matamos.

El albino da una sonrisa confiada haciendo que el tipo se irrite.

*mueree*

Grita el hombre pero en cuanto golpea al albino con su espada, esta rebota rompiendo su mano y mandarlo unos metros lejos, los hombres miraban aterrados el espectáculo.

*Vamos, no pongan esas caras, no motivan nada.

*monstruo*

Grita el tipo herido.

*pueden llamarme como quieran, esta es mi fiesta y ustedes son mis invitados, no se preocupen, la noche aun empieza, tengo un montón de planes para no aburrirnos, ¿Por qué no comenzamos a probarlas?*

Pregunta accelerator mientras los tipos que estaban bien comenzaron a correr como si no hubiera un mañana.

*¿jugaremos a las escondidas?, bueno, da igual, ys que de todas maneras, el único que se divertirá, seré yo, malditos borracho de mierda*

Dice el numero uno con una sonrisa.

Unos días después.

Era temprano, se podía ver a una chica con capucha y una gran mochila en su espalda, parecía triste por alguna razón, pero de repente una figura pasa por su lado, la chica observa como el albino pasaba por su lado, estos se quedaron mirando por unos segundos para que después el numero uno girara su cabeza y comenzara a irse, la chica de sintió bastante apenada por eso y baja la mirada.

*¿Qué estas haciendo allí todavía?, apresúrate y entremos*

Esas palabras sorprendieron a la chica.

*pero.

Replica la prum.

*no hay peros, tenemos un contrato, ¿recuerdas?, vas a ser mi soporte hasta que yo diga lo contrario, ¿oíste?*

*si, bel sama*

Dice la chica comenzando a caminar con el albino.

*ah, es verdad toma*

Dice el numero uno mientras saca de su bolsillo una llave.

*creo que esto te pertenece*

Dice el esper.

*¿Cómo conseguiste esto?*

*no quiero entrar en detalles, pero se lo pedí amablemente a un hombre de la familia soma.

*ya veo.

*ahora necesitaré tu ayuda para esto, no te obligaré a nada así que te lo preguntaré, ¿quieres ser mi soporte liliruca?*

Pregunta el numero uno extendiendo su mano.

*si, me encantaría*

Dice la chica con unos ojos llenos de emoción mientras los 2 entraban a la mazmorra.


	6. capitulo 6

Dungeon ni deai no accelerator capitulo 6.

En un lugar desconocido, una cierta diosa sostenía una copa de vino y un libro en sus manos.

-este chico se hace cada vez mas interesante.

Freya habló.

-el, es un completo monstruo, de los que me gustan, accelerator kun, quiero exprimirte, quiero sacar tu verdadero potencial, verlo con mis propios ojos, y para hacer eso, debo hacer qie desesperes, obligarte a superar un obstáculo por cualquier medio.

La diosa levanta el libro que tenía.

-y gracias a la información de este libro, podré lograrlo.

-¿Para que me necesitaba mi señora?.

-llegas justo a tiempo ottar, quiero que hagas lo siguiente.

Nos vamos con accelerator quien estaba caminando con lily hasta su hogar, en el transcurso, el albino miraba con detenimiento a la chica, mas bien sus orejas y cola, después de observar por un rato decide tocarlas, algo que causo los gemidos de su soporte.

-bel sama.

-¿así que esto es magia?, ¿puedes cambiar tu raza?.

-si, y gracias a eso nadie podrá reconocerme, a excepción de los que conozcan esta habilidad.

-ya veo, pero, ¿estas segura de cambiar tu identidad?.

-así los que me buscan de la familia soma pueden pensar que me morí en el calabozo.

-entiendo.

-además, con que tú sepas quien soy es suficiente.

Dice la prum con una sonrisa haciendo que el numero uno chiste la lengua.

-Pero, bel sama, ¿estas bien todo esto?.

-¿eeh?, ¿a que te refieres?.

-te engañé, mas de una vez, me aproveché de ti, y aun así no dudaste en protegerme, si decides abandonarme lo entenderé

Lily se sentía muy culpable por todo lo que hizo pasar al albino, este solo la miraba de manera aburrida.

-si, eres bastante fastidiosa la verdad.

El apoyo al escuchar eso se apena un poco.

-pero, no me desagradan las personas fastidiosas, conviví con una de ellas por mucho tiempo.

Las palabras del numero 1 le sube el animo a la prum de sobremanera.

-ya vámonos.

Accelerator y lily siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la iglesia abandonada.

………

-Así que tú eres el soporte de bel, me ha contado mucho de ti y tu historia.

-soy liliruca arde, mucho gusto.

-bien, bel, ¿puedes ir a preparar té por favor?.

-¿me ves cara de ser un puto sirviente?

-por favor.

Ante la insistencia de la hestia, accelerator chistó la lengua.

-vaya mierda, ya vuelvo.

El nivel 5 baja las escaleras con un poco de molestia, en cuanto se va, hestia toma un semblante serio.

-de acuerdo, soporte, quiero preguntarte algo.

Liliruca estaba prestando total atención.

-¿prometes nunca mas cometer el mismo error?.

-Lo prometo, por ti y por bel sama, les debo mucho, sobre todo a quien salvó mi vida, muchas gracias de verdad.

-entiendo, creeré en tu palabra, pero, voy serte sincera, con confío en ti.

La prum parecía confundida.

-es obvio, trataste a bel como un estúpido, pudiste haber hecho que lo mataran, y resulta que ahora estas en mi casa.

La apoyo solo baja la mirada con pena.

-debes sentirte culpable ya que bel es demasiado amable como para culparte de lo que sea que hiciste ¿verdad?, bel no es estúpido, no se por que te perdonó, nunca se sabe lo que pasa por la mente de ese chico.

Era verdad, el supuesto cambio repentino que sufrió bel hizo que se volviera muy impredecible.

-en fin, seré yo quien juzgue tus acciones ahora.

Lily comenzó a apenarse mas, lo lógico sería que no la perdonaran, ya estaba preparada para eso.

Pero aun así.

-te ordeno que cuides de él.

-¿eh?.

-con todo esto, tengo algo claro, podrían engañar a bel otra vez, así que tu te aseguraras de que no lo hagan, no hago esto por ti, pero la única que puede perdonarte, eres tu misma, si quieres redimirte, entonces hazlo con acciones, ¿puedes hacerlo?.

La castaña da una sonrisa ante el pedido.

-si, lo haré, muchas gracias diosa hestia.

En eso, un cierto albino entra por la puerta.

-aquí está el té.

Accelerator sostenía una bandeja para dejarla a un lado.

-eso si, teníamos solo 2 tazas.

-no te preocupes, podemos compartir la nuestra.

Dice hestia con sus ojos brillosos de lujuria.

-olvídalo, prefiero no tomar nada.

Hestia baja la cabeza con decepción mientras que accelerator se sentaba.

-¿y bien?, ¿dijeron algo importante mientras no estaba?.

-no nada bel, solo estaba remarcando.

Hestia se apega al brazo del peli blanco.

-quien tiene mas importancia en tu vida.

-¿eeh?.

Pregunta accelerator, mientras tanto la peli negra le daba una mirada a lily donde se pudo entender todo lo que quería decir.

-puedes intentar todo lo que quieras, pero no dejaré que entres aquí y me lo robes, pequeña gata ladrona.

El pensamiento de la peli negra fue recibido completamente por la castaña quien da una mirada decidida para siguiente quitarse su capa y aferrarse fuertemente al brazo del esper usando lo que tenía de atributos.

-no se preocupe, será un placer trabajar con bel sama, ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Las 2 mujeres tenían sus escondidas intenciones, cosa que molestaba al albino.

-no molesten maldita sea.

Una ráfaga de viento hace que hestia y lily sean arrojadas al suelo, mientras tanto el albino se levantaba.

-¿A dónde vas bel?.

Pregunta hestia.

-al gremio de aventureros, le avisaré a eina que mi apoyo pasará de temporal a permanente.

-entonces iré contigo bel sama.

-no, iré solo.

Fue la respuesta del albino antes de salir de la iglesia.

-¿ves?, lo hiciste enojar.

-no, tú lo hiciste enojar.

Otra discusión comenzó a darse.

-que bueno que se llevan bien.

Dice accelerator con ironía para seguido concentrarse en su caminata a la ciudad.

Al llegar al gremio de aventureros, el numero uno comienza a buscar con su mirada a su consejera.

-¿Dónde rayos se habrá metido esa mujer?.

El albino seguía buscando a la semi elfa hasta que oyó una voz.

-¿bel?.

Accelerator de gira ante el llamado y pudo encontrar a eina, pero no estaba sola, una chics rubia se gira para mirar al albino.

-¿aiz walenstein?.

A los segundos después, el albino se había sentado al frente de las 2 chicas.

-bueno bel, la señorita aiz quiere hablar contigo.

-entiendo.

-esta bien, entonces yo voy a trabajar, nos vemos después bel.

-si si, como sea, adiós.

la semi elfa se va dejando solo a los 2 jóvenes.

-¿y bien?, ¿Qué podría querer la gran princesa de la espada conmigo?.

-esto, ¿recuerdas cuando te ayudé con los orcos la otra vez?.

-¿orcos?, ah, ya lo recuerdo, gracias por lo de ese entonces.

-si, bueno, se te cayó esto.

La chica le entrega al peli blanco una muñequera verde.

-ah rayos, pensé que lo había perdido, así que en realidad se me cayó, debí estar mas preocupado por lo de lily que no me di cuenta.

Dice el numero uno pensando en lo último.

-pues si, quería devolvértelo.

-Siento hacerte pasar la molestia de hacerlo.

-No te preocupes, de hecho quería aprovechar esta oportunidad para hablar contigo.

-¿eeh?, ¿sobre que?.

-por mi culpa te perdiste 3 días seguidos en el calabozo, yo lo siento mucho de verdad, tuviste que haber pasado un infierno, lo siento mucho.

Aiz se había inclinado como disculpa, cosa que confundió a accelerator.

-¿era eso?, entonces no te preocupes, estoy aquí sano y salvo ¿ves?, de hecho yo debería agradecerte a ti por salvarme ese día, rayos, responder por experiencias de otra persona es muy incomodo.

-entiendo, pero aun así.

Accelerator veía que la chica no iba a ceder, se culpaba a ella misma por un acto que no cometió, además ya se había relacionado un poco con el albino por lo que decide hacer algo para subirle los ánimos.

Este da un suspiro.

-oye, ¿recuerdas que te dije en el piso 10 que te compensaría por ayudarme?, bien, este es el mejor momento para hacerlo así que vamos.

-¿vamos?, ¿A dónde quieres ir?.

-te invitaré a comer algo.

-no es necesario, te ayudé por voluntad propia, no tienes que compensarme.

-pues quiero hacerlo, si tu te pones terca entonces yo también, así que no tienes opción.

El numero uno se da la vuelta para comenzar a caminar, la chica lo observaba sorprendida, pero al segundo siguiente da una sonrisa y empieza a seguir al peli blanco.

Al salir del gremio, los 2 chicos pusieron marcha al centro de la ciudad.

-me sorprendió encontrarte en el piso 10, subiste muy rápido, eso es bueno.

Aiz inició la conversación.

-no es para tanto.

-pues a mi me parece un gran logro, felicidades.

Accelerator solo chista la lengua ante eso.

-solo vamos.

Al rato, los 2 jóvenes se encontraban a fuera de un puesto de comida rápida.

-¿te gustan las crepas?.

-Si.

-bien, entonces.

El albino dirige su mirada al vendedor.

Una crepa para ella, yo solo quiero un café.

-en seguida señor.

El vendedor entrega los pedidos.

-gracias-

Dice la rubia para seguido darle una mordida a su crepa.

-¿esta bueno?.

Pregunta accelerator tomando unos sorbos de su café.

-Si, esta delicioso, muchas gracias, pero, ¿tu no vas a comer?.

-no, estoy bien.

-yo no estoy de acuerdo, debes comer algo, no has almorzado ¿verdad?.

-no molestes, no voy a morirme por saltarme el almuerzo.

-Entonces toma.

La chica ofrece un poco de la crepa que estaba comiendo.

-por lo menos dale un mordisco.

Aiz podía parecer madura, sabía comportarse y todo, pero a veces parece una niña pequeña que no le importa compartir su comida aunque haya comido.

Para terminar ya con esto, el numero uno da una mascada a la crepa rápidamente.

-listo, ¿feliz?.

-si, bastante.

Aiz da una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a esta mujer?.

Se pregunta accelerator mentalmente.

La rubia da otro mordisco la crepa.

-esta chica es extraña, bueno, en realidad, todos son raros.

Piensa el albino, para seguir tomando su café.

-escuché que la familia loki hará una expedición.

-si, nos adentraremos al piso 59.

-¿piso 59?, que interesante, no estaría mal aventurarme por ahí por ml cuenta.

-no bromees con eso por favor, sin un equipo de personas, vas a morir seguramente.

-si si, como digas.

-bueno, gracias por la comida, pero debo irme.

-entiendo, hasta luego, princesa de la espada.

Al escuchar eso la aventurera se acerca al peli blanco un poco molesta.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?.

-es aiz.

-¿Cómo?.

-Que mi nombre es aiz, ¿o debo suponer que no te gusta mi nombre?, si no es así entonces me gustaría que me llamaras así.

-entiendo entiendo, entonces hasta luego aiz.

-mucho mejor, bien, nos vemos bel, adiós.

La chica comienza a irse del lugar dejando a un pensativo accelerator.

-esa mujer es increíblemente diferente a lo que aparenta por fuera, aunque tampoco es que me importe.

El numero uno mira el cielo para después chistar la lengua.

-aunque, siendo sincero, su manera de ser, tampoco me desagrada.

Dice el albino para levantarse y comenzar a caminar por la dirección contraria.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar, en los pisos superiores de la mazmorra, un cierto aventurero se estaba enfrentando a varios monstruos.

-que débil, esto no será suficiente para complacerla.

Eran las palabras de ottar quien estaba rodeado de varias piedras mágicas.

Unas pisadas comenzaron a escucharse, el hombre se da la vuelta para ver a un minotauro que al parecer estuvo bastante ocupado debido a la sangre en su arma.

-interesante, muéstrame de lo que eres capaz.

El monstruo ataca con toda su fuerza dando un corte vertical pero su arma es detenida por ottar quien la agarró con su mano desnuda.

-bien, entonces te elijo a ti.

El hombre aplica fuerza bruta y rompe el arma, al hacerlo, saca una espada de su espalda y la clava en el suelo.

-aprende a usar esto.

El minotauro por instinto agarra el arma para así, comenzar la batalla.

Nos trasladamos al día siguiente donde accelerator y liliruca estaban en la mazmorra por el piso 11.

-siento mucho hacerte venir y gastar tu tiempo amo bel

-no te preocupes, tampoco es que tuviera mucho que hacer, además tienes que conseguir dinero para conseguir alojamiento.

-muchas gracias amo bel.

-no hay de que.

Accelerator se para en seco.

-parece que tenemos compañía.

Después de decir eso, un montón de monstruos comienzan a salir de la oscuridad.

-Atrás niña, terminaré con esto rápido.

Lily acatando la orden del peli blanco retrocede algunos metros.

-bien, que mala suerte para ustedes, de todas las personas que pudieron haberse encontrado.

Los monstruos comenzaron a arremeter contra el albino.

-tuvieron que toparse conmigo.

Accelerator da una pisada, al segundo el suelo se rompe en escombros por debajo de los monstruos, formando una gran cantidad de picos de tierra sobre los cuales caen los enemigos, para cuando la tierra dejó de temblar, los monstruos ya habían desaparecido dejando varias piedras mágicas en el suelo.

-impresionante amo bel, no puedo parar de sorprenderme con ese gran dominio de la magia que tiene.

La apoyo comenzó a recoger las piedras mágicas.

-De nuevo gracias por ayudarme.

-no tienes que agradecerlo, no tengo mucho que hacer tampoco.

-hablando de cosas que hacer, desde que lo conocí, me he estado preguntando algo.

El albino confundido comienza a mirar a la castaña con mas atención.

-amo bel, ¿a que apuntas en el futuro?, ¿Qué es lo que te motiva?.

-¿eeh?

-nunca puedo saber lo que pasa por su cabeza, pero, siempre he tenido esa pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que quieres conseguir siendo aventurero?.

El numero uno puso toda su atención en la pregunta, era verdad, nunca se había planteado porque seguía con esta mentira, él no era bel cranel, por ende no podía tener sus misma motivaciones, pero aun así, decidió ayudar a esta niña, decidió pelear por esa diosa, decidió seguir con esta farsa aunque pareciera cruel, pero debía hacerlo, por una persona a quien accelerator conoce muy bien, alguien quien se había convertido en el pilar que sostenía sus valores, accelerator suspira para seguido responder esa pregunta.

-lo que quiero en el futuro es muy dificil de explicar, pero para resumir, debo volver con alguien.

Si, ese era su misión principal apenas apareció en este mundo, la persona que era mas importante para el, last order.

Pero eso no era todo.

-tengo que volver con una mocosa problemática, pero antes de eso, debo encontrar a alguien.

accelerator había dejado clara su intención, Lily no pudo entender a lo que se refería, pero él lo tenía mas que claro, debía encontrar a ese muchacho, a quien usurpo en identidad, por supuesto, se refería a ese niño llamado bel cranel, antes volver a su mundo si es que puede, debe encontrar el paradero del hijo de hestia, vivo o muerto, debía asegurarse de saber donde estaba.

Accelerator obtuvo una nueva resolución.

Sin importar que, encontraría a ese chico, y mientras hacia eso, protegería lo que él mas apreciaba, su querida diosa.

-amo bel, ¿estas bien?.

Ante la pregunta de lily el numero uno despabila.

-si, lo estoy, vámonos.

La apoyo recoge todas las piedras mágicas para así poder retirarse del lugar.

Al día siguiente.

Nuestro protagonista se encontraba caminando por el centro de la ciudad, su mente no albergaba algo interesante en estos momentos, podríamos decir que el numero uno disfrutaba de su paz y tranquilidad, de repente el peli blanco pasa por al lado de un grupo de personas que miraban el mural de noticias, habían muchos murmullos, al parecer algo interesante sucedió, accelerator por curiosidad gira su cabeza, al hacerlo, vio lo que había causado tanta conmoción.

-aiz walenstein alcanzó el nivel 6 y derrotó a un jefe de piso sola.

El albino observa el papel con esa noticia, todas las personas alrededor estaban bastante sorprendidas.

-¿derrotó un jefe de piso ella sola?, ¿no se necesita un grupo grande para hacer eso?.

-esa chica es única, nadie el llegaría a los pies.

Eran los murmullos que se lograban escuchar.

-ya veo, las noticias llegan rápido.

El nivel 5 comienza a rascarse la cabeza.

-bueno, da igual, bien por ella.

Dice accelerator realmente desinteresado.

-espera, ¿esa chica no es?.

Otro murmullo de hizo presente.

El esper gira su vista y logra observar a una chica.

-es la princesa de la espada.

Dijeron unas personas mientras hacían espacio para dejarla pasar.

A la rubia no parecía tomarle importancia a lo que decían de ella, estaba acostumbrada, pero se para en seco en cuanto ve a alguien conocido.

-tu eres.

Dice aiz al estar parada frente a frente con accelerator.

-ya veo, así que también te enteraste.

Dice aiz quien estaba acompañada del albino mientras tomaban unas bebidas en una banca.

-si, bueno, eres básicamente una celebridad, apareces en todos lados.

-me estás dando mas merito de lo que merezco, no soy una celebridad ni mucho menos, soy solo una persona como cualquier otra.

-por lo menos eres modesta.

Después de decir eso, los 2 chicos quedaron callados mientras bebían sus bebidas.

-Por lo que oí tu familia hará la expedición mañana.

-si, mañana partiremos temprano.

-ya veo.

-así que jefes de piso, quisiera ver uno.

-si consigues un equipo de personas podrían dejarte bajar mucho mas en la mazmorra.

El albino queda pensando en esa palabra.

-así que un equipo.

-si, de seguro alguien acepta a acompañarte.

-no lo se, siempre he estado solo, nunca necesité a alguien.

-¿no tenías un apoyo?.

-bueno, si.

-¿ves?, es un comienzo.

-supongo que tú estas fuera de cuestión.

La chica da una sonrisa ante eso.

-si te soy sincera, es divertido pasar el rato contigo, pero ya tengo un equipo en mi familia, lo siento mucho.

-bueno, me planteare tu consejo.

-de nada, si necesitas algo solo búscame, casi nunca estoy haciendo algo importante.

-si si entiendo.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos, cuídate bel.

-adiós aiz.

Dice accelerator mientras la rubia se retiraba.

-así que tener un equipo me permitirá bajar mas en la mazmorra, interesante.

Accelerator también comienza a retirarse del lugar.

Nos trasladamos al día de la expedición, el numero uno se había juntado con su apoyo para tener un día de trabajo en la mazmorra, nada diferente a lo usual, los 2 se encontraban caminando para poder entrar, mientras lo hacían pudieron observar a una gran cantidad de personas que estaban alistándose.

-Es verdad, escuché que la familia loki va a ir a una expedición el día de hoy.

-ya lo sabia.

Dice el albino de manera cortante, cuando siguieron caminando y observando a los aventureros de la familia loki, accelerator termina parándose en seco, accelerator queda mirando a una persona con la que había estado interactuando demasiado últimamente, una de las pocas mujeres con las que accelerator no le molestaría charlar, aiz walenstein estaba parada a lo lejos quien había notado la presencia del albino y viceversa, esta le había dado una sonrisa a modo de saludo haciendo que el peli blanco suspire.

-¿pasa algo amo bel?.

-mocosa, tengo algo que hacer, adelántate y espérame en la entrada, te alcanzo luego.

-entiendo, pero no demores demasiado por favor.

-si si, solo ve.

Lily un poco confundida se adelanta mientras que el esper comenzó a caminar en dirección a la rubia quien estaba haciendo lo mismo hasta estar separado a solo 1 metro de distancia.

-Buenos días.

El numero uno solo mueve la cabeza en modo de saludo.

-¿así que hoy van a hacer su expedición?.

-si, en un rato mas partiremos, ¿tu vienes a aventurarte?.

-si, nunca esta de más conseguir algo de dinero.

-ya veo, ten cuidado.

Accelerator estaba mirando atentamente a la rubia.

-bien, me voy, hasta luego.

La chica se gira para caminar hacia du grupo.

Pero en eso una mano agarra su hombro sorprendiendo a la aventurera, esta gira du cabeza para ver al albino quien tenía su típico tono serio.

-tu también cuídate.

Accelerator da unas palmadas a la rubia para seguido pasarla de largo.

-hasta luego aiz.

El numero uno levantó la mano en signo de despedida mientras se iba, la walenstein estaba sorprendida, desde que conoció a ese chico, siempre pensó que era alguien cerrado, malhumorado y gruñón, aun así a ella no le importó, desde su encuentro en la mazmorra y en su salida ayer descubrió, que en realidad no era mala persona, pero ver que se despedía de ella y le daba palabras motivadoras como el "cuídate" y cosas así, por alguna razón hizo que sonriera con felicidad, sin duda su relación se había hecho mas cercana.

-Gracias.

La chica se da la vuelta para irse a su grupo.

Con accelerator, el chico se había aproximado a la entrada de la mazmorra donde su soporte lo estaba esperando.

-bien, vamos.

-entendido.

Dice la chica para seguido caminar junto al albino.

-esto, amo bel, ¿puedo preguntar que cosa fue a hacer?.

El numero uno observa a la prum.

-Por supuesto si no quiere no tiene que decirme.

-fui a verme con alguien.

-¿alguien importante para usted?.

El nivel 5 lo piensa un poco.

-si, podrías ponerlo así.

Dice el albino para seguido ingresar a la mazmorra junto con lily.

Mientras tanto en la torre de babel.

Una cierta diosa estaba tomando una copa de vino mientras miraba la ventana.

-ottar ya debe estar listo, el chico ya entró en la mazmorra, quiero verlo, quiero ver tu próxima evolución, para eso, te daré todo el empujón que sea necesario, ve y entretenme, accelerator.

Freya procede a acariciar su preciado libro.

-me has proporcionado gran información, Mago exiliado aleister crowley, veamos de que es capaz tu creación.

Accelerator gira su cabeza rápidamente buscando algo en concreto.

-¿pasa algo amo bel?.

-no, no es nada, (maldición, ese sentimiento otra vez).

-oye lily, en esta zona no hay nadie ¿verdad?.

-no, pero también me resulta bastante raro este lugar.

-hay muy pocos monstruos al igual que no hay ningún aventurero.

-bueno, da igual, sigamos.

Dice accelerator para seguido dar un paso hacia adelante pero se detiene en seco al escuchar un bufido que resonó en todo el lugar.

-¿y eso?.

Pregunta el numero uno, unos pasos pesados comenzaron a escucharse detrás de ellos, el albino gira su cabeza confundido hasta que logra observar a un monstruo, su piel era roja, en su cabeza habían 2 cuernos, uno que estaba roto junto con una espada, se acercaba lentamente a la pareja.

Lily queda sin aliento.

-¿un minotauro en el piso 9?, amo bel, hay que correr.

-¿eeh?, ¿así que eso es un minotauro?, es la primera vez que veo uno.

-amo bel.

-tranquila, terminaré de inmediato.

Dice el peli blanco mientras se acercaba al monstruo, al observarlo mejor nota que su espada estaba ensangrentada haciendo que el esper chiste la lengua.

-así que estuviste ocupado, por eso no hay aventureros por esta zona.

-bien, quizás no pueda hacer nada por ellos, pero tu muerte será suficiente para vengarlos.

El nivel 5 tenía planeado terminar rápido con esto, no tenía caso jugar con un monstruo que estuvo matando a varios aventureros, pero antes de dar un movimiento, una botella es arrojada hacia él, al darse cuenta no hizo absolutamente nada ya que era obvio lo que pasaría.

Y como predijo, el objeto se rompe en el acto por su reflexión, nada fuera de lo común, pero en ese mismo instante el liquido que contenía, que también debería haber sido reflejado, impactó en la cara del albino.

-¿pero que demonios?.

-amo bel.

-no es nada.

Accelerator mira alrededor para buscar al culpable pero no encontró nada.

-como sea, solo debo matar esta cosa y buscar al hijo de perra que me hizo esto.

El numero uno gira su cabeza para mirar al minotauro y aproximarse de un salto a él, pero de inmediato, su visión se vuelve increíblemente borrosa.

-¿Eeh?.

El minotauro da un gran manotazo golpeando al albino haciendo que caiga unos metros lejos.

-bel samaa.

La prum corre para ayudar al chico.

-¿mi reflexión no funcionó?.

Su vista seguía borrosa, su cuerpo cada vez se hacia mas pesado, ¿Qué pudo haber causado eso?, el peli blanco se pone a pensar hasta que recuerda el momento en que el liquido de un misterioso frasco lo rocía.

-Esa maldita cosa, ¿Qué mierda era?.

Pregunta mentalmente el esper levantándose con dificultad.

El minotauro levanta su brazo para atacar con su espada.

Sin su reflexión y sus 5 sentidos casi perdidos, el numero uno no podía hacer nada.

-cuidado.

Lily se aproxima y se arroja con el albino a un lado esquivando el ataque del monstruo pero aun así son enviados a volar debido a la fuerza que destruyó el suelo.

Para cuando accelerator vuelve en sí mismo, se vio tirado en el suelo, algo estaba en cima de él, al verlo detenidamente, abre sus ojos sorprendido.

Lily estaba tirada arriba de él, su cabeza estaba sangrando, el golpe le afectó mucho mas a ella, al numero uno aprieta fuertemente sus puños.

-No puede estarme pasando esta mierda ahora.

Mientras se levantaba, observó por ultima vez a lily.

-MALDITA SEA.

El nivel 5 pone absolutamente todo el poder de cálculo que le quedaba en un movimiento, este golpea el suelo con su mano, una ráfaga de es disparada alejando varios metros lejos a la apoyo quien por el intenso movimiento recupera la conciencia lentamente.

-¿eh?.

-escapa.

Una voz azota sus oídos, esta mira a lo lejos al magullado albino.

-Escapa y sálvate.

-pero, pero yo.

-VETE DE UNA MALDITA VEEZ*

Ese grito del albino hizo despabilar a la prum quien comenzó a soltar unas lagrimas, antes de irse mientras lloraba.

El peli blanco perdía sus sentidos con cada segundo que pasaba, pero por alguna razón, se sentía mas tranquilo ahora que su apoyo pudo escapar, el minotauro quedó viendo la salida por donde se fue la prum.

-oye, ¿Qué estás viendo?, estoy acá maldita escoria.

Ante la provocación del esper, el monstruo da un grito para comenzar a correr hacia su objetivo.

……………………………

-esperen, ¿quieren decir que apareció un minotauro?.

Pregunta bete quien estaba con mas personas de la familia loki.

-llegamos al piso 9 y nos encontramos a un minotauro con un espadón.

-¿No será el de la ultima vez?.

Pregunta una chica.

-Imposible, eso pasó hace aproximadamente un mes y nadie avistó un minotauro.

Dice riveria.

-me alegra que hayan podido escapar, ¿había alguien mas con ustedes?.

Pregunta finn.

-si, había alguien mas, estaba solo con su apoyo, un muchacho de pelo blanco.

Al escuchar esa descripción fue suficiente para que la princesa de la espada saliera corriendo.

-aiz espera.

Grita bete persiguiendo a la chica seguido de los demás.

……………………..

Accelerator es arrojado a una pared haciendo que escupa sangre.

Estaba mas magullado que antes, su armadura se había roto completamente dejándolo desprotegido, el chico vuelve a levantarse con dificultad, el monstruo va a atacarlo, el albino logra esquivar el espadazo pero el minotauro con su otra mano lo golpea arrojándolo a una buena distancia.

El numero uno intenta pararse de nuevo, pero en ese momento, cae totalmente tieso al suelo.

Había llegado a su limite, esa rara sustancia hizo su cometido, perdió por completo el sentido del tacto, no podía sentir nada, ningún olor pasaba por su nariz, sus oídos estaban completamente sordos, lo único que le quedaba, era la poca vista con la que podía contar.

Esta sensación se le hizo al albino muy familiar, pues si, esto era lo mismo que sentía cuando la batería de su electrodo se acababa por completo. Lo mismo que quedar en estado vegetal.

Su vista se estaba tornando oscura.

-que patético final para un villano.

Pero de repente, una silueta se muestra al frente de él.

-¿estas bien?.

Pregunta aiz walenstein sin recibir respuesta, pues accelerator ni siquiera podía notar si había alguien allí.

Mas personas de la familia loki y parte del circulo de amigos de aiz llegan al lugar.

-hiciste una buena distracción, tu apoyo esta viva gracias a ti.

El chico seguía sin escuchar nada, su vista se había vuelto borrosa, incluso perdió su sentido de la orientación, pero solo pudo apreciar una silueta al frente de él.

-deja que pelee por ti otra vez.

-hay alguien ahí.

Piensa el peliblanco entrecerrando los ojos, no podía luchar más, por mas que lo intentara, este terminó cerrando los ojos completamente.

Todo se volvió oscuro y desolado, el albino estaba solo, como siempre lo estuvo toda su vida.

O eso es lo que creyó.

-vaya, te ves bastante mal, accelerator san.

El numero uno levanta la mirada para mirar a la persona que lo mencionó solo para después chistar la lengua.

-de todas las personas que me esperaba encontrar, eres por mucho la que menos quería ver, ¿y bien?, ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo aquí?, maldito héroe.

Así es, la persona que se encontraba al frente del albino era kamillou touma quien se encontraba sentado en una silla de madera.

-buena pregunta, ¿Por qué no la respondes tú?, dime, ¿Por qué estoy acá?.

-¿eeh?, ¿a que te refieres?.

-¿no será que tu querías verme aquí?.

-no digas tonterías.

-como digas, de todas formas no te ves muy bien que digamos.

El chico se encontraba sonriendo.

-¿recién lo notas?, estoy a punto de volverme un saco de carne sin valor.

-eso ya lo noté.

-entonces que mierda quieres.

-me refiero al hecho de que dejaste de luchar.

-ya no tengo motivos para hacerlo, la mocosa ya tuvo que haber escapado, se salvó, ya no tengo nada que hacer.

El chico con pelos de punta mira a accelerator.

-¿estas seguro de eso?.

-si, solo resta irme al infierno, es lo correcto, es lo que merezco.

-No lo estas entendiendo.

El peli negro borra la sonrisa de su cara.

-¿estas bien con eso?, no me refiero a esas estupideces de lo que es correcto o no, tira de lado los malditos ideales y respóndeme, accelerator ¿estas satisfecho con este final?.

Ante eso, el albino baja la cabeza, tenía mucho en que pensar, siempre estuvo de acuerdo de irse al infierno después de su muerte, causó mucho sufrimiento a gente que no se lo merecía, por ende debía ser castigado por ello, pero, aunque eso sea lo correcto, ¿Qué quería él?, para accelerator, las necesidades de last order eran lo primordial, era como un deber, una obligación, pero aun así, ¿Por qué sentía esta inseguridad?.

El peli blanco se agarra fuertemente el pecho, tenía muchas dudas, pero sobre todo, algo que hace mucho tiempo no tenía, el miedo, el albino sentía miedo, no por morir, si no, por quedarse solo, al darse cuenta de eso abrió completamente los ojos.

Ahora lo comprendió, su agarre se fue ablandando poco a poco mientras apretaba los dientes.

-entonces, ¿estas satisfecho con este final?.

-Por supuesto que no.

El albino respondió sin demora.

-no estoy satisfecho con esta mierda, se que es lo que merezco, se que tarde o temprano iré al bajo mundo por lo que he hecho en el pasado, pero aun así, NO QUIERO QUE ESTO ACABE ASÍ, QUIERO PASAR TODA MI VIDA A SU LADO SI ES NECESARIO.

Ese fue el deseo de accelerator, un deseo increíblemente egoísta, ¿volver a su mundo?, no, a este chico no podía importarle menos donde estar, le daba igual todo, mandaría a la mierda el mundo entero, si eso hacia que pudiera permanecer con ella, entonces lo haría, un anhelo repugnante y llena de mierda, pero era lo que sentía desde el fondo de su podrido corazón.

Touma da una sonrisa.

-entonces levántate y lucha.

El numero uno levanta su cabeza para ver al chico.

-tu deseo no salvará a nadie, no hará ningún cambio en el mundo, solo Servirá para satisfacerte a ti mismo. pero, ESO IMPORTA UNA MIERDA.

Touma se levanta de su silla.

-correcto o incorrecto, bueno o malo, a nadie le interesa esas cosas ambiguas, ¿y que si tu deseo es egoísta?, ¿y que si todos te critican?, ¿acaso hay alguna persona en el mundo que tenga un deseo generoso?, absolutamente no, todos somos egoístas, absolutamente todos somos asquerosamente ambiciosos, pero la diferencia está, en lo que se sacrifica uno para cumplirlo.

El numero uno comienza a pararse de su silla, esas palabras dijeron lo que debía hacer.

-levántate las veces que sean necesarias, aplasta cualquier sistema que te detenga, y si tu enemigo es el mismo dios entonces lo único que debes hacer es.

-destruir su ilusión.

Accelerator quien estaba tirado en el suelo, levanta lentamente la cabeza.

El numero uno vuelve a ponerse de pie, quien diría que ese nivel 0 lo ayudaría incluso siendo un producto de su mente.

Ahora, tenía un nuevo motivo para luchar, demostrará que ese deseo sin valor lo es todo para él y lo protegerá cueste lo que cueste.

Aiz giró su cabeza solo para ver como el albino pasaba por su lado a paso lento en dirección al minotauro, ignorándola, como si no existiera.

-Bueno, va contra las reglas robarse objetivos.

Dice Bete mientras mira mas a fondo al chico.

-un momento, ¿ese no es el tomate?, jaja, parece que le gustan los minotauros, bueno, al parecer no quieren que lo salven, menos la mujer que lo salvó y quiere conquistar.

No podía estar mas equivocado, accelerator no sabía que querían ayudarlo, ni siquiera notó la presencia de la familia loki atrás de él, otra prueba de lo mal que estaba.

Su mente albergaba un solo objetivo, ¿vencer al monstruo?, no, no era algo tan superficial, su objetivo es, volver con la persona quien mas quería en este maldito mundo, y nadie, absolutamente nadie le impedirá cumplir con ello.

-aaaaaaahhhhh*

Accelerator da un grito mientras saca instintivamente ese cuchillo que nunca usó y comienza a cargar hacia el minotauro.

-su postura y agarre están mal, es peor que solo un principiante.

Dice tiona.

-ese estúpido va a morir.

Bete chistó la lengua.

Accelerator se aproxima al minotauro quien da un espadazo al suelo, el nivel 5 rueda a un costado y logra darle un tajo superficial, pero solo pudo hacerle eso, ya que el monstruo da un golpe directo al albino directo en su cabeza llevándolo de inmediato al suelo, cuando impacta queda completamente inmóvil, estaba deplorable, esto no era un combate, era una masacre.

-AMO BEEL.

Grita la apoyo mientras el minotauro levantaba su espada para dar el golpe final.

-rayos, es tan joven.

Riveria da su comentario esperando el pobre final.

-idiota.

El monstruo baja su arma con tanta fuerza que levanta una gran cantidad de polvo.

Todos giraron sus cabezas para no ver esa masacre.

Al dispersarse el humo, notan al minotauro con su espada ya abajo, no había rastro del albino aun.

-aiz y lily miraban incrédulas, no querían creer que ese fue el final de ese chico.

El terramorfo parecía disgustado.

-maldición, muévanse yo me encargaré.

Bete es interrumpido por un sonido extraño que lo confunde. la espada del minotauro es hecha pedazos haciendo que este retroceda de gran manera, de lo que quedaba de humo se pudo observar una silueta, el chico que había recibido el peor de los castigos estaba parado, pero algo era diferente, sus ojos estaban bien abiertos mientras que una gran sonrisa decoraba su espeluznante cara.

Su mirada tenía claras sus intenciones, destrozar a su enemigo a como de lugar.

De la nada, una masa comienza a salir de su espalda por su forma, daba la impresión de ser un par de alas negras.

Todos vieron eso con confusión.

…………………….

Una mujer se regocijaba de placer mientras veía lo que sucedía.

-impresionante, que maravillosa vista.

Freya no podía parar de excitarse con lo que veía.

-lo quiero, lo quiero con toda mi alma, ACCEELERAATOOR.

…………………….

El viento soplaba increíblemente fuerte.

-Qué es esa cosa.

Pregunta tiona mientras se cubre.

-¿eso es magia?

Pregunta tione.

El numero uno estira su mano lentamente agarrando del cuello al minotauro, este intentando zafarse da un golpe.

Ese ruido extraño resonó de nuevo, el brazo del monstruo se había roto completamente, con su otra mano agarra la mano donde lo tenían sujetado pero con solo tocarlo.

Su otro brazo también fue roto quedando inutilizable, ahora solo podía ver, la cara sonriente de quien seria su asesino, esa mirada hizo que la misma familia loki le diera un escalofrío por la espalda.

El esper levanta al minotauro, el liquido que le fue arrojado no hizo que sus poderes se debilitaran, hicieron que se descontrolaran, ahora, el camino era de un solo sentido.

-ihbfKILLwq.

Las alas cambian su forma a un par de remolinos negros que giran de manera agresiva las cuales son dirigidas al cuerpo del monstruo, cuando hicieron contacto, el minotauro sale disparado por todo el piso el cual terminó por desintegrarse.

La familia loki por fin podía ver bien lo que sucedía, pero el escenario que vieron frente a ellos los dejo helados.

El piso que tenía varias estructuras como estalagmitas, piedras grandes y paredes de rocas, estaba totalmente vacía, sin nada, como si fuera una habitación de jefe, cualquier cosa que haya hecho ese chico, fue lo suficientemente devastador para li

-oye, ¿esto es real?

Pregunta bete incrédulo.

-amo bel.

Accelerator quien estaba de pie empezó a tambalearse al mismo tiempo que sus alas se dispersaban en el aire hasta desaparecer completamente mientras que el albino caía lentamente, pero antes de que llegara al suelo, unos suaves brazos lo atrapan desde su espalda, aiz wallenstein estaba abrazándolo.

-gracias a dios, menos mal estas bien.

-¿Quién es esta persona?.

El albino entrecerraba sus ojos pero no pudo conseguir nada.

Aiz solo le acaricia la cabeza.

-ya todo pasó, puedes descansar.

-esta sensación, es, reconfortante.

Accelerator comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormido, era lógico, después de tanto sufrimiento era increíble que siquiera estuviera consiente, pero nada fue en vano, pues ahora sabía, que incluso un villano puede convertirse en héroe si lo deseaba.


End file.
